


Sugar Daddy

by drearilly



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 34,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drearilly/pseuds/drearilly
Summary: Marshall Lee is a single father to a four year old daughter named Osiria. After his divorce, he and his daughter move as far away from their old life as they can.Bubba is a nineteen year old who's just trying to live off the money he makes working for one of America's most beloved fast food restaurants. He lives alone, and the only consistent thing about his life is his income. That is, until he meets his new neighbors.





	1. The New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad. My username is the same on there.

"Daddy?" Osiria called from the back seat.

"Yes babe?"

"I'm tired," she mumbled, rubbing her eye. Marshall sighed, watching the road.

"I know sweetheart, me too," he muttered. They had been driving for hours, and Osiria had been awake the whole time. Marshall had tried singing her to sleep, but she was persistent just like her father. He didn't know whether to be proud or irritated. The child began crying softly, miserable from lack of sleep. Marshall mentally groaned, pulling over to the side of the road. He unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her out of the car seat. Osiria sniffled, hugging into her dad's shirt as he hummed her favorite nursery rhyme.

He started the ignition and got back onto the highway. They drove for maybe another hour or two before arriving at their new home. Marshall stepped out of the car, his daughter asleep on his side. They walked up to the building just as a few of his friends finished moving their furniture.

"Thanks for doing this man," he did that weird dude handshake with one of them.

"No problem bud. You know where to find us if you need us."

"Yup," he said taking the keys. He grabbed a few boxes out of the car, putting them under one arm, Osiria in his other arm, and the keys between his teeth. He went upstairs carefully placing the boxes by the door. Just as he was unlocking the door, a voice asked, "Uh, do you need help?"

He turned around to see a teenager. He studied him for a moment before grunting, "Nah, I got it. Thanks."

The teen nodded, continuing his way past him. He stopped at the stairs, turning to face Marshall. "I'm Bubba, by the way. I'm your new neighbor," he held out his hand. Marshall shook it, "Nice to meet you. Marshall. Osiria," he pointed at the sleeping girl. Bubba smiled.

"Well, I gotta go. Nice meeting you."

"You too," Marshall said, pushing open the door. He entered their new home, looking around to find all their familiar furniture. The apartment was cozy, and it even smelled like home. Osiria began mumbling in her sleep. Marshall held her tight in both arms, lying on the couch and cuddling her close to his chest. People constantly told him that he wasn't a good father and that he could never be enough for his daughter. Sometimes he believed it. But he would do anything for his baby, and he would make sure that she had the world. He loves her. She is the most precious thing he has ever known.

He closed his eyes, his lips resting on her forehead. He hummed softly, gently rocking her in his embrace. She snored quietly, her hands gripped her daddy's tee shirt while he slowly fell asleep himself. They were finally home. They could finally start over.

~

"Daddy? Daddy. Daddy. Daddy," Osiria patiently repeated, getting louder each time. Marshall snorted awake and rubbed his eyes, earning a giggle from his daughter.

"Yeah pumpkin?" he mumbled.

"I'm hungry."

"Yeah? Me too," he sat up, pushing himself off of the couch. He walked over to the fridge, his daughter following behind him.

"I wanna open it!" She cheered eagerly. Marshall laughed, "Okay, on three. One, two, three."

They opened the refrigerator together only to find nothing in it but a case of beer and a half-eaten sandwich. Marshall sighed and closed the door. "McDonald's it is, then."

Marshall walked downtown with Osiria on his hip. She was happily telling him about her nap time dream, squeaking with excitement at her favorite parts. Marshall smiled and kissed her cheek and she giggled, holding on to his neck with her small hands. They reached the fast food restaurant sometime later. He walked up to the counter.

"I want a Big Mac and a kids meal for her," he bounced Osiria a little. He looked up to the cashier, "Hey, don't I know you?"

The teen looked up at them after typing in their order, "Oh yeah! Hey."

"Ossy, this is our new neighbor, Bubba, right?" He turned to the worker.

"Yeah," Bubba smiled, waving a finger at the now shy toddler. "Hi," she said quietly. Bubba and Marshall smiled at her just as a co-worker cleared their throat, snapping Bubba into asking, "Oh, um, do you want the meal or just the Big Mac?"

"Uh, meal."

"Okie dokie. Will that be all?"

"Yup."

"$9.56 is your total."

Marshall paid and they took a seat at an empty booth. Osiria sat across from her father, playing with a little toy race car she had in her pocket. Marshall scrolled through his phone, glancing up at his child every once in a while.

"Marshall? Your order is ready," Bubba called from the counter. Before he could stand, Osiria had already beaten him to the counter, on her toes and reaching for the bag. Bubba giggled and handed her the paper bag. She held it with both hands, walking back to her daddy. He set the bag on the table, "We'll eat here babe." She nodded and climbed back into her seat struggling when it came to pulling her weight up. When Marshall tried to help she pushed him away saying, "No I got it."

He simply shrugged and sat back down, taking the food out of the bag and separating it between the two. Ossy finally got in her seat and stood so she could actually see over the table's edge. Marshall passed her the bag of apple slices, pulling the plastic apart so she could eat them. Bubba watched them and smiled, adoring the relationship they have.

About ten minutes passed when a co-worker with vibrant red hair came alongside him. "Hey, our shift's over. Want me to walk you home?"

Marshall looked over to the teens, hearing their conversation. He noticed that Bubba had an uncomfortable look on his face. He grabbed Osiria, who was still eating, and walked over to them. "Nah, it's fine, we're taking him home," he said to the co-worker.

Bubba stared at him, surprised, as the other person said, "O-oh okay." They watched each other for a second before Marshall turned to Bubba, giving him a reassuring smile as the redhead pulled on his coat and walked away, glancing back at the father and teen.

"Ready?" Marshall asked the shorter male. Bubba blushed lightly and nodded, grabbing his bag and jacket. The dad grabbed the rest of their dinner and joined the teenager. They walked home in silence, Bubba shoving his hands deep in his pockets and burying his face in his hoodie while Marshall had his coat over his daughter's back to protect her from the cold. A small snore came from under the coat. The two boys laughed softly.

"So...," Marshall exhaled quietly, "who was that guy?"

Bubba cleared his throat, remaining quiet for a while. He glanced at Marshall Lee who was still watching him, expecting an answer. The teen sighed, "No one really. Just a co-worker."

"Didn't seem that way," the twenty-eight year old mumbled.

Bubba buried his face deeper in his scarf. Marshall glanced at him, about to say something, but decided against it when he saw the teenager's uneasy expression. He sighed through his nose, lifting Osiria higher in his arms.

"...His name is Ricardio," Bubba said quietly. Marshall stopped him before he could say more. "We'll talk about it when we get back to the apartments. You don't have to talk right now." Bubba's light blue eyes watched the older man. He slowly looked away, nodding once while they kept walking down the quiet sidewalk.

They arrived at Marshall's apartment sometime later. "Come on in," he grunted, readjusting his hold on Osiria. Bubba shyly entered his apartment, taking a seat on the couch.

"I'm just gonna put Ossy in bed," he whispered, motioning toward her bedroom, "make yourself comfortable."

Bubba nodded, easing into the couch. Marshall came back to the living room maybe two minutes later. "Want something to drink?" he asked kind of awkwardly.

"Uh, sure, I guess..."

"'Kay."

Marshall opened his fridge, suddenly remembering why they went out to get dinner. "Um, do you drink by any chance?"

"Not old enough," the teen reminded him awkwardly.

"Right," Marshall said, kind of embarrassed. He grabbed one for himself and made Bubba a glass of water. They sat on the couch, Marshall taking a swallow of the alcohol before asking, "So. Ricardio? He like a bully or something?"

Bubba's grip on the glass in his hand tightened a bit as he lowered his head, shame washing over him. He started out slowly, "Something like that."

Marshall sat up a bit straighter. "Um, if he's hurt you or anything, I'll gladly kick his ass? I don't like him anyway," he offered. Bubba chuckled quietly.

"No, no, I can handle myself," he leaned back into the soft cushions, "he just... every time he sees me... well, he wants sex from me. Like all the time," he said shamefully.

Marshall was silent for a moment. "You're... you like guys?" he asked carefully.

Bubba looked away, blushing slightly, "Yeah."

Marshall sat up a little, trying to seem professional, "Do you like the sex? The sex you have with him?"

Bubba was dead silent for many moments. He slowly started sniffling, breaking down into frustrated tears, "No. I fucking hate it. He does this every fucking time. He was going to pound me tonight like he has every other night. Every single fucking day, we get off work, he follows me to my apartment and the second we step through the door he has me bent over the table. I'm so tired of it! So tired."

Marshall had him in his embrace by now, trying to calm him down. He rubbed his back and didn't say a word as Bubba cried from frustration. The teen slowly began sniffling, regaining his normal heart pace and calming down. Marshall pulled away from him to see his face. He really did look tired, physically and emotionally.

"You can stay here tonight, in case he tries to break into your place. You can have my bed, I'll take the couch."

Bubba, who was too exhausted to protest, nodded. The older male helped him up and to the bedroom.

"Night," he pat his shoulder and turned to go back to the living room.

"Good night," the teen mumbled, "thanks for helping me out."

"No problem, get some sleep."

The two left the conversation there, turning away from each other to go to wherever they were going to be sleeping at. Marshall lay on the couch that night, his thoughts keeping him awake.

He's likes guys huh? He thought, ...Me too.


	2. The Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted on Wattpad. My username is the same on there.

"Well," Bubba said quietly, pulling his jacket over his shoulders, "I better get going. Thanks again," he offered a weak smile and reached for the doorknob.

"Wait," said Marshall a bit too eagerly, "When do you go into work?"

Bubba blinked at him, "Not for another three hours... Why?"

"I have to go do something, can you stay here with Ossy? I won't be long," he tried to persuade him. The teen removed his fingers from the knob, walking toward the couch.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

Bubba nodded, sniffing his shirt. He made a face and tensed up. Marshall noticed this and said, "Uh, you can get a shower if you like?"

"Thank you," the teen sighed almost in relief. Marshall gave a tight-lip smile and nodded.

"Well, I'll be back."

"'Kay."

He left the apartment, locking the door behind him, and jogged downstairs to go get groceries. A small convenient store was just a few blocks away so it only took him about ten minutes to get there and back to his home. Marshall unlocked his door and stepped inside, two paper bags filled to the top resting in one arm. He shut the apartment door and locked it. As soon as he turned around, a half naked, and wet, Bubba steps out of the bathroom. He held the towel tightly in his fist while a blush spread across his cheeks.

He stuttered and stammered, "I-I'm sorry but doyouthinkthatmaybeyoucouldgogetmesomeclothes?"

Marshall forced himself not to stare as he put away the produce. The kid had abs. Who wouldn't stare?

"Yeah, sure, you got the key?"

"In my bag," the teen said, shyly exiting the bathroom. He quickly went for his bag and tossed the keys over the counter. Marshall caught them and put away the last few things before leaving to go next door. Bubba sat on the couch, holding the towel close to his lower abdomen.

He opened Bubba's apartment door and reached his fingers over to the left wall, flipping the light switch. The lights flashed on and Marshall looked around. He had a nice place. It was very neat and clean for someone his age, hell, even for someone Marshall's age. He found the bedroom and began looking through his closet, getting a little too curious but still being satisfied with some things that he found. Grabbing a shirt, jeans, and underwear, he headed back to his own apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him.

The man opened his door to find Osiria on the couch watching TV and Bubba in the kitchen making breakfast. He walked over to the teen, handing him the clothing.

"Sorry I took so long, had a time finding where you kept 'em," he mumbled.

"It's okay," said Bubba quietly. He finished making the eggs and went to the bathroom to change. Marshall sat at the table with Osiria and ate just as Bubba walked out of the bathroom. They looked up from their plates as he sat down to join them. Ossy continued eating and Marshall glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Bubba glanced up to meet his gaze, they both looking away immediately.

"Um," Marshall cleared his throat, "I was thinking we go to the park today."

Osiria quickly looked up from her plate, joy beaming on her face. She cheered and giggled happily jumping from her chair and running to go get her toys, the boys chuckling at her reaction.

"Wanna come?" Marshall's low voice asked. Bubba smiled and nodded. They finished eating while Osiria ran around the apartment screaming from joy.

After washing the dishes, Marshall gathered his daughter in his arms, repeatedly kissing her cheek and making a 'mwah' sound each time. She squealed and giggled, kicking her legs to get away. Bubba sat at the table, watching and quietly laughing at their playfulness. Marshall hummed, setting the child on the floor.

"Alright then, let's go."

Bubba stood as Ossy grabbed Marshall's hand and they walked to the door. The teen walked behind them quietly until Osiria turned around. She held out her hand shyly saying, "You can hold my hand... If you wanna..."

Bubba smiled widely, accepting the offer. She gave a small blush and walked between the two men, swinging their hands in her own. The three of them walked down the sidewalk, talking and laughing at ugly pigeons.

"I WANNA SLIDE!!" Osiria screamed and ran off as soon as they got in the park's premises. Marshall and Bubba walked side by side, watching her run and play.

"She's so cute," Bubba smiled with a soft chuckle.

"Thank you," the father said proudly. The younger male blushed and smiled at him. They sat on a park bench, watching all the kids run around when a small girl approached them. She stared at them for a while and they stared back, both feeling a little uneasy.

"Are you married?" she then asked suddenly. Marshall went into a coughing spree while Bubba blushed furiously.

"N-no sweetheart, we're not married," Bubba assured her. She frowned.

"Why not?"

Marshall answered this time, "Well, uh, because we aren't in love."

She frowned more, "Well, you need to be."

She left it at that and walked away. Marshall and Bubba sat there in shock, not knowing what to say next. Bubba nervously chuckled, throwing his head back and avoiding eye contact with the guy next to him.

"Kids, right?" he cackled.

Marshall watched him then sighed, "Yeah. They're something."

The other nodded in agreement and looked away. They sat in silence for many moments until Osiria came up to Bubba. "Can you play with me?"

"O-oh yeah, of course I can," he said cheerfully and followed her to the swings. She climbed up into the seat and Bubba pushed her gently. She swung back and forth slowly. Becoming unsatisfied with the speed, she shouted, "Higher!"

The teenager laughed and pulled back the seat a bit further, letting it swing forward just as high. The girl giggled as she was pushed higher, and higher, and higher. Across the park, Marshall sat on the bench, recording the whole thing. He smiled happily at the sight of his daughter getting along with their neighbor.

After Ossy went as high as she could go, Bubba helped slow her down and get her out of the seat. "Can we go to the slide now?" she asked innocently. The teen smiled and nodded, asking, "You like the slide, don't you?"

"Yeah," she answered shyly. He carried her in his arms, walking over to a fort that held the only slide at the park.

"Hey, Bubba?" the small child asked.

"Mhmm?"

"...Do you like my daddy?"

Bubba watched her with wide eyes. "W-what?"

The girl looked guilty and upset at her own question. "Mommy left Daddy. And now he's sad. Daddy needs to be happy again," her small voice squeaked, "And you're nice. We like you."

The teen looked at her, his heart aching. "Baby, I can't replace your mommy. I'm... I'm a guy..."

"So! Abby has two daddies! So I can have two daddies too!"

Bubba watched her, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. So he asked, "Who's Abby?"

Osiria pointed over to a little brunette playing in the sand box. He recognized her as the girl from earlier. He looked back to the four year old in front of him. She was playing with the hem of her dress, her bottom lip poking out a bit. Bubba sighed, pulling the child into his arms. She immediately grabbed into his shirt, her eyes slowly closing as she pouted. They went back over to Marshall, who stood when he saw them.

"She's getting sleepy," Bubba said quietly rocking her. Marshall nodded, grabbing her bag and they all walked home. The walk was silent and the two men looked away from each other the whole time. As soon as they arrived at the apartment, Bubba handed off Osiria to her father.

"Thanks for today," he said, "it was nice."

Marshall nodded, taking Ossy from him. Their arms brushed together as he rested the girl in Marshall's arms. They stared each other in the eyes for a few seconds before Bubba hurriedly said, "I gotta go to work."

He turned and hurried out the apartment, softly shutting the door behind him. Marshall blinked at the door then at his sleeping child. He frowned and sighed, walking his daughter to her room.

~

Seven hours passed, Osiria had woke from her nap long ago, and now she and Marshall were watching 'Winnie The Pooh'.

The man sat reclined in the couch, his daughter next to him reenacting the movie with her stuffed animals. He looked down at her, chuckled, then checked his phone. He sat up quickly, shoving the device in his pocket and kneeling in front of Ossy.

"Honey, I have to go pick up Bubba, okay? Can you be a big girl and stay here by yourself?"

She nodded boldly and he gave a relieved smile, kissing her forehead. "I'm going to lock the door, okay? Don't let anyone in unless it's Daddy or Uncle Ricky, okay?"

She gave another nod and he kissed her head once more before leaving the apartment. Marshall jogged down the stairs quickly, pulling out his phone and hitting call.

"Yo, Rick, I gotta go somewhere, can you watch Oss for me?"

"Yeah man. I'll be there in a bit."

"Ight, but I ain't home, so tell Oss who you are and she'll let you in."

"Will do."

He hung up and broke into a sprint toward McDonald's. He stopped at the doors, panting, only to see no Bubba.

He cursed, turning around and walking home. He looked down every alleyway and peeked in every car. Marshall was about to give up when he turned his head to see Ricardio on top of Bubba. The sight mortified him and boiled his blood at the same time. But anger won.

He marched over to them, yanking the redhead up by the collar. "What do you think you're doing you filthy bastard?!" Marshall's deep voice demanded. The teen squirmed trying to fight back. Marshall slammed him into the brick wall beside them, whispered harshly in his ear, "You put your dick back in your pants before I rip it off and shove it up your own ass."

He threw the co-worker to the ground, spitting, "Get out of here!"

The teen stood and ran, pulling his pants up. Bubba sat on the cold wet concrete, his eyes huge and full of fear. Tear trails were dried to his cheeks. Marshall Lee knelt on one knee, rubbing his thumb across them. Bubba suddenly panicked, "What did you just do?! You're gonna go to jail now an-"

"Bubba," he interrupted, "I'm a cop."

The teen's mouth shut closed and they stared at each other for long silent moments. Tears slowly started to fall from his eyes again. His chest rose and fell heavily as he tried to catch his breath. The older man pulled him into his arms, shushing him and whispering comforting words.

"C'mon, let's go home."


	3. The Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted on Wattpad. My username is the same there.

"Ossy babe? It's Uncle Ricky, can you open the door for me?"

"Uncle Ricky!" the toddler screeched in excitement. The man heard the lock loosen and the door flew open and Osiria threw her arms around his leg, grinning from ear to ear. Ricky laughed in his kind, lighthearted way and lifted her into his arms. He entered the apartment with the child and locked the door behind him as she happily told him about her day.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked after a while.

"He'll be home in a few minutes, sweetheart."

She nodded and the two of them continued watching the cartoon.

~

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay," the cop soothed the teen in his arms. Bubba buried his face in Marshall's shoulder, his hands gripping tightly into the man's coat as he wept. Marshall stood bringing Bubba up with him. The teenager's legs were weak, barely holding him up. Marshall scooped him into his arms bridal style and they walked home with their arms around each other.

The cop soundlessly walked up the stairs to their floor where they stopped in front of Bubba's apartment. He set the teen down, helping him gain his balance. Bubba turned his body to face the man by his side while staring at the floor. Marshall looked down at him, patiently waiting for him to speak. He opened his mouth hesitantly before whispering, "I... I don't, uh, wanna be alone..."

Marshall Lee reassuringly placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not forcing you to. Get some clothes, you can have my bed again tonight."

The teenager glanced up at him briefly. He nodded, then opened his door, clicking on the light beside the entryway. Marshall waited outside, looking out for anyone who could be after them. Bubba walked back out moments later with a bag in his arms. The cop placed an arm around the other's shoulder and led him to his apartment.

He opened the door to find Ricky passed out in a sitting position on the couch with Osiria asleep at his side. The TV was quiet and every light in the apartment was on. Marshall smirked, going over to get his daughter. He lifted her carefully into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Bubba followed behind to help. The teen folded back the comforter and Marshall lay her down on the mattress, planting a small kiss on her temple. The two men watched her gentle face for a moment then silently left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"You can go ahead and go to sleep, I need to stay up and finish paper work," Marshall told Bubba. He showed him to the bedroom, wishing him a good night and closing the door.

"Yo, Ricky, wake up man," Marshall said quietly, shaking the bigger male. Rick snorted and jumped, his eyes flying open. Marsh suppressed his urge to laugh. "Do I need to take you home?"

"That'd be nice," Ricky mumbled sarcastically. Marshall Lee rolled his eyes and grabbed the car keys as Rick stood and straightened his back. They didn't say a word to each other on the way there, wished each other a good night when arriving at the man's home, and Marshall drove back to his apartment, music blasting from the radio.

He parked and turned off the ignition, opening the car door. In that moment he noticed how quiet the world sounded. Marshall sat back and listened. There was no sound, yet it was somehow one of the best sounds he's ever heard. He sighed through his nose, suddenly exhausted from everything: the move, the divorce, and today.

He forced himself out of the car and carefully slammed the door shut. Making his way up the stairs, with each step, all he could think of was how painful it was going to be to sleep on that couch tonight. The door swung open as soon as he stopped in front of it. Bubba stared at him inches away from his face.

"I, um, I thought I heard someone in my apartment," he said shyly.

Marshall turned and glanced at the door across the hall. He looked back to the teen, gently pushing him back into his place.

"Stay here. I'll look."

"But, it's my apartment!"

"What if there is someone in there? I'm not risking you getting hurt just because 'it's your apartment.'"

The teen was about to say something else when Marshall put his hand over the other's mouth. They watched each other, obviously pissed. Bubba sighed through his nose.

"Fine. But can I at least stay at the door?" his voice was muffled by the other's hand.

Marshall Lee eyed him for a second. Giving in, he grunted in approval and removed his hand. He grabbed his pistol from a drawer by the door and cocked the gun. They silently made their way into the apartment, Marshall holding his gun out like a spy or something. They quietly entered the bedroom. Marshall walked past the dresser, Bubba secretly close behind when his foot caught a bag. The sound startled them, causing Bubba to jump in front of Marshall as the cop dropped his gun. He flipped the lights on and Bubba was hugging close to his chest, a protective tension in his shoulders. The older male stared down at him, his eyes wide.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he breathed.

The teen choked and hesitated, his hands releasing their hold on him while he backed away.

"What if someone were to have shot at me?! You would have been killed!" his voice rose in anger.

"Well it's better me than you! You have a kid! Am I supposed to just let you give that up all because you think saving me is more important?!" Bubba yelled back.

Marshall was taken aback. They watched each other for long moments when the fear of him thinking he was shot settled in and he collapsed onto the dresser, his hands on his knees. Bubba swallowed hard and approached him, standing awkwardly between his legs as he wrapped his arms around him. Marshall's forehead rested on Bubba's shoulder but his hands remained on his knees.

"... Thank you... For wanting to save me, even though there wasn't a robber," he chuckled then regained his serious once more, "Um. I'm sorry I yelled. I just... I don't like being yelled at. It brings out my anxiety."

Marshall was silent so Bubba continued, "I, um. Maybe we should get back." He pulled away from the embrace he had enveloped Marshall in. As he turned, hands grabbed the back of his shirt. They pulled him down and arms wrapped themselves around his body, holding him tightly. The teen's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. You just. You were an idiot for doing that. After what happened earlier? If you were to get shot right after that... I couldn't have lived with myself for letting it happen.

Bubba, promise me you'll stop being stupid," Marshall said next to his ear.

Bubba swallowed and nodded. The older man let go of him, standing to leave him behind. Bubba stood alone in his room and replayed in his mind everything that just happened as Marshall went back to his own apartment to get started on paperwork.

He gently shut the home's door behind him, careful not to wake his daughter. Pulling out a kitchen chair, he sat at the table and lifted the papers to look at them. Bubba entered the room as Marshall filled out files, causing him to glance up. His eyes followed the teen as he walked quietly to the bedroom, never making eye contact in return. The soft sound of the bedroom door closing was the only thing to be heard at the moment but soon after, the faint noise of his shower filled the air.

Marshall sat back and listened for the hell of it. He needed a shower also, but he needed to finish his work more importantly. The absence of sound snapped him out of his daze. He put the pen to the paper and continued working until Bubba entered the kitchen. They looked at each other for a moment before the guest carried on with what he was doing. Marshall stood, pushing the chair back under the table and mumbled, "I'm gonna shower. Don't make a mess."

With that, he left the kitchen and entered the only bathroom in the apartment, which happened to be in his room. He shut the door and turned on the water, sitting on the tub's side.

Marshall sighed quietly, pulling his tee over his head and leaning against the sink. He stared at himself through the mirror noticing how his face was pale and dark circles were forming under his eyes. He rubbed his face, groaning quietly, and stripped of his jeans, stepping into the warm water streaming from the shower head. The water ran over and down his muscles, helping ease the tension in them. Marshall finished showering and wrapped the towel around his waist. Bubba was already in bed when he exited the bathroom. The teen was lying on his side facing away. Marshall watched him for a second. He was still, his breathing rising and falling gently. He managed to look so peaceful and angel-like, even when you couldn't see his face.

Marshall Lee quietly grabbed a tee and boxers and left his bedroom, closing the door carefully behind him. He dressed and sat on the couch, laying back in its cushioned softness. All lights were off except for the overhead stove light, which had an orange glow that shone softly in the darkness. The man relaxed into the couch, his eyelids growing heavy.

"Damn kid," he mumbled.


	4. The Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted on Wattpad. My username is the same there.

"Don't spare me," I begged to the boy standing alongside me in the snow, "Don't spare me of your love... Never spare me of your touch... Don't spare me of your thoughts... Touch me like you love me... Hold me like you need me... M-My heart can't take it anymore... I... I need you..." My voice broke and cracked as I confessed to him, lungs burning with every word. It is like poison admitting love to someone you know hardly at all but admire so deeply. He watched me with those huge eyes he gets when he's surprised, those burgundy eyes that I can't resist. The snow gently kissed our faces, the cold stinging our skin. Our eyes held their contact, not releasing it even for a small glimpse of another object. I had his full attention. I gulped quietly, suddenly losing hope of gaining a reaction from him. His hands reached out and grabbed my face so gently, so carefully, like I was a frail glass. He turned his head slightly, as if studying me before leaning forward to touch his lips to mine in such a delicate manner it left me aching for more. My heart was racing, and I knew that this boy was the person to break my heart someday. His arms embraced me tightly as he pulled away and whispered words that I desired to hear, "I feel the same way."  
His fingers caressed the naked skin of my body, his lips kissing the sensitive pinkness. My hands were placed on his hips as we did nothing but lie there in the warmth of each other's embrace, enjoying the desire of exploring a new body. Our lips shared many small kisses and our thoughts seemed to fade away as we held each other close and whispered sweet nothings in the others ear. It was a total nostalgia to feel loved in such a physical way, and I would never trade this moment for the world.

Bubba sat in bed and stared at the work he just created. Gently closing the book and placing the pencil on top of it, he pushed the covers aside and hid the journal under a pillow. Just then, Osiria opened the bedroom door and rubbed her tired eyes. She seemed surprised when she removed her hands from her face and Marshall wasn't the one in bed.

"Where's Daddy?" she sleepily questioned, letting out a small yawn. Bubba stood and walked over to her to lift her into his arms.

"He's on the couch," the teen said in a hushed tone. Osiria nodded, her head slowly falling onto Bubba's shoulder as her eyes closed again. The brunette boy smiled to himself and quietly entered the kitchen to make breakfast. He stood in front of the stove with one hand cracking eggs into a hot pan while the other arm held the small child close to his side. He gently rocked her and hummed a nursery rhyme from when he was a kid.

As he laid a few strips of thick bacon into the grease, Marshall sat up with his back to them. His hands went up to his face and he let out a quiet groan. He stood, stretched and scratched his stomach before going over to the fridge and getting the milk. He walked over to Bubba's side, standing so close that the teen could feel the warmth radiating off of his thighs.

The father took a sippy-cup from one of the cabinets and poured the milk into it, slipping it between Osiria's body and Bubba's. The child woke up after registering the action and put the cup to her lips. A smile appeared on the corner of Marshall's lips as he stood behind the teen and took the spatula from him. His hand cupped under Bubba's, waiting for the tool to be released.

"I'll finish this. Can you put Os in the high chair for me?" he mumbled, flipping bacon. Bubba nodded, his face red, and pulling his hand away from their contact. Ossy let out a tired whine as she was put into the cold plastic seat. The teenager apologized quietly and wrapped her small blanket over her shoulders. She continued sucking on her cup and soon began whining. Marshall groaned quietly and set down the spatula.

"What is it Ossy?" his voice hinted he was irritated. Her eyes were glossy, as if she was still sleepy. He closed his eyes and sighed through his nose.

"Eat breakfast and you can go back to sleep," he mumbled as he kissed her head. Marshall took a few more minutes to finish cooking the bacon, soon setting their plates on the table.

"Grace," Marshall and Osiria said in unison before eating. Bubba watched them and awkwardly put a fork full of eggs into his mouth. The cop glanced at him for a moment, soon looking back at his plate. After long, awkward, silent moments, the startling sound of a fork hitting the floor filled the air. The two men quickly looked at the toddler. She was sitting upright, her head lowered, and her hand at her side.

They noticed how her plate was empty.

"Well. You did say she could sleep after eating," Bubba choked back laughter.

Marshall snorted and had to hold his fist under his nose to stop. The teen saw him laughing had started laughing too, tears rolling down his cheeks. They sat there at the kitchen table and just laughed until their abdomens were aching. Marshall took several large breaths to calm down. He stood and pulled the chill out of the plastic seat, taking her to bed.

When he returned, Bubba was cleaning up the dishes and putting them away.

"I don't have to work today," he said cleaning food of off the table, "I was thinking maybe we should clean the apartment a little, or I can. It'd be the least I can do for basically stealing your bedroom," Bubba let out a slight nervous chuckle, looking over to Marshall Lee.

Abadeer met his eyes and smiled a bit, "If that's what you want to do, then by all means, go right ahead. I have to go down to the station in a minute or so. I'll be back around 1:30-ish."

The teen nodded and Marshall went into the bedroom to get ready, closing the door after himself. He pulled off his tee, going to the closet to get his work shirt. He turned toward the bed, fastening his belt. A corner of a book stuck out from under his pillow. Curious, Marshall went over to it and pulled it out, opening it to the page where it was marked.

"Don't spare me..." he read quietly. The writing was short, barely took up a whole page in the book.

"Did he write this?" Marshall wondered aloud, placing the journal back underneath the pillow like it was before. He blinked a few times. Bubba must really be a hopeless romantic. He snickered and mumbled to himself, pulling on his coat.

"I'll be back in a while," he said as he crossed through the living room to the front door.

"Bye," Bubba glanced up from the dish water. Marshall waved his index finger in a single motion and closed the door behind him. To sum up what happened at the station, he filed a report and Ricardio is now going to prison for sexual harassment.


	5. The Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted on Wattpad. My username is the same there.

"We should go out for a few drinks," Marshall proposed when he arrived home later that night. Bubba glanced up from the book he was reading with a questioning look on his face.

"What? Why?"

"We'll talk after we drink," Marshall pat his shoulder as he walked behind the couch, "Trust me. You'll need the alcohol."

Bubba turned in his spot and looked at the older male. "Have you forgot that I'm 19?"

"Nope. I'll buy the beer and we'll go out."

The teen watched him with an uneasy expression. Marshall grabbed a cookie from the refrigerator and leaned against the back of the sofa, next to Bubba.

"So? What'd ya say?" he whispered, taking a bite out of the sugary treat. Bubba watched the lips next to his face with a light blush on his cheeks.

"I say that I just made those an hour ago, and they're for Osiria," he referred to the cookie that Marshall Lee was devouring.

"Oh well," he mumbled, crumbs falling from his mouth. The younger male sighed and picked up the book he was reading a moment ago.

"...Fine. When?"

"Now."

"Now?!"

"Yes, now."

"But Osiria..."

"Ricky's coming over. He's got it taken care of."

"You're insane."

"Maybe," Marshall grinned.

Bubba huffed and sat up, standing to his feet and brushing down his jeans. They grabbed their coats and left quietly after making sure that Osiria was still sound asleep in her room. They snuck downstairs, careful not to wake the neighbors, especially the old ones that seemed to hear like a bat at night. Bubba was on the last step when he tripped and stumbled into the wall. They froze instantly when they heard sounds coming from the apartment across from them.

"C'mon!" Marshall whispered harshly and hoisted the teen up from the floor. The door flew open just as they rounded the corner and waited to see if they were about to be chased. Footsteps neared them and their hearts beat wildly as they ran down the hallway, stifling their laughter until they got to the car.

Snickering as they got to the car and slamming the car doors shut, they sat there and laughed until they couldn't breathe. Their chuckles became quieter and they sighed contently. Marshall and Bubba relaxed into their seat and stared out the window in front of them.

"...I've already got the beer," Abadeer spoke up.

"Huh?"

"I bought it before I got home. I didn't want to risk being seen buying alcohol with a teenager, seeing as I'm a cop and all."

"So... Did you lie to me earlier?"

"Not exactly. I just wanted to make sure that you actually wanted to take a ride with me," the corner of Marshall's lips raised in a smile as he turned his head to look at Bubba. The younger male blushed and looked out the passenger window.

"Where do you wanna go?" Marshall asked, starting the ignition.

"...The park maybe?"

"Sure thing," he nodded and pulled out of the parking space, heading to the park. The ride there was quiet. The only thing to keep them occupied was their thoughts, and Bubba found himself smiling at the memory he just created with Marshall Lee.

The car parked along the side of the street next to a lamppost. It was the only source of light for a few blocks, considering that the park was just out of the way of the city. Marshall reached into the back seat and pulled out a brown paper bag containing two brown glasses with a popular brand name printed on the plastic. They stepped out of the black vehicle and sat on a bench a short way away from it. He handed a beer to Bubba and they clinked the glasses, giving a quiet cheers.

"So, about what I was going to tell you," Marshall began, "...You don't have to worry about Ricardio anymore."

The teenager sat there in quiet shock before uttering out a shaky "Why?"

"It was my job. Plus I care about you."

"Wha-at did you do?"

"I sent him to prison," Marshall looked to the boy beside him. Bubba stared at him straight in the eyes, tears welling up from relief and from fear. His voice cracked with a sob and he slowly wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck.

"I-is he gonna c-come after me?" he stammered into the man's shoulder.

Marshall rubbed the teen's back gently and shook his head, "If he does, I'll beat his ass. I promise."

With those words, Bubba broke down into Marshall's embrace, sobbing until he had nothing left while quietly repeating, "Thank you. Thank you."

~

The two men climbed the stairs together silently, not making eye contact as they did so. When they entered the apartment, Ricky was asleep on the couch, a pillow under his head and blanket covering him. Marshall sighed quietly and walked with Bubba to the bedroom. The teenager sat on the bed and got comfortable while Marshall pulled his work shirt off. Bubba stared at his back muscles, silently admiring.

The cop turned to leave the room, about to wish a good night when Bubba interrupted him.

"You... You can sleep in here if you want?"

"Then where will you sleep?"

"In here. On the floor!" Bubba said frantically, a blush creeping into his face.

Marshall laughed quietly and walked over to the bed, sitting beside him.

"You don't have to do that. Just don't steal the covers," he smiled, laying on his side facing away from Bubba.

The teenager's blushed deepened and he lay on his back, feeling as if he was about to go cross eyed from the lack of oxygen getting to his brain. There was a hot man sleeping next to him. He closed his eyes and tried not the think about the situation. And before he knew it, he actually fell asleep without anything happening. Not a kiss. Not a touch. Not even a five minute stare. Just sleep.


	6. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted on Wattpad. My username is the same there.

"Daddy?" Osiria whined. Marshall groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm hungry," she mumbled, climbing in the bed between him and Bubba. Before Marshall even got out of bed to make pancakes, she was asleep again. He pulled the blanket over her shoulders and she cuddled into his pillow. He smiled and stood, straightening his back and walking to the kitchen.

Marshall moved slowly, almost like a shuffle, through the apartment. He had this pain in his lower back that was killing him.

"Damn," he grunted, bending down to get a frying pan from the cabinet.

"You okay?" a small voice asked. He stood and turned to see Bubba walking over to the kitchen table. He took a seat and sleepily ran his fingers over his face and through his hair.

"Yeah, just a back pain," he mumbled, turning on the stove. Bubba stood and without a word, guided him to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Marshall asked while holding his back where it ached.

"You looked like you were with child standing like that. It was disturbing. I'm gonna massage your back," he chuckled, helping Marshall lay down on the cushioned sofa.

Marshall lie on his stomach with his hands by his side. As Bubba pressed into the muscle with his palms, he grunted in pain, "You're hurting my thigh, leaning on me like that."

"Sorry," the teen apologized and put his legs on either side of the man, "Just bare with me, it's going to hurt at first. And try not to move too much."

All Marshall could think while Bubba talked was He's sitting on my ass.

The teenager worked his palms into the sore muscle, Marshall Lee occasionally grunting from pain.

"You okay?"

"Just dandy," Marshall said sarcastically. Bubba giggled quietly and began massaging the cop's entire back.

"Oh," he moaned, "that feels nice."

"You're so tense. Loosen up some."

"Mmm. Oh," he moaned as Bubba massaged him.

"Daddy?" Osiria questioned as she entered the living room. Marshall jumped then relaxed when he realized it was her. "What are you doing?" she continued.

"I'm giving him a back massage," Bubba answered, "wanna help me?"

"Sure!" the small child cheered and climbed onto her dad's back.

"Too... heavy...," Marshall grunted. He sat up, causing Bubba and Ossy to fly backwards onto the couch. They started giggling and Marshall laid on top of them, a playful scream escaping his daughter's lips while Bubba laughed.

"Who's the toughest guy?" Marshall smiled, playfully wrestling with them.

"You are!" Osiria screamed.

"Who?!"

"You are!" she screeched again. He lifted her into his arm and spun her.

"Don't you forget it," he smiled.

"I won't," she mumbled into his shoulder. Marshall set her onto the floor and she ran to her room. Bubba sat on the couch and smiled adoringly at the two of them.

"I shouldn't have done that," Marshall laughed, sitting back down on the couch, "My back hurts so bad."

"Do you need a Tylenol?" Bubba asked.

"Nah. I don't trust medicine."

The teenager laughed, "Why's that?"

"Medicine seems to only make things worse, I don't like it."

Bubba hummed and smiled. Suddenly a smell hit them-- burning. The pancakes! They rushed to the kitchen. Marshall quickly got the hot pan into the sink while Bubba turned off the stove and tried to clear the kitchen of the horrific odor. Osiria ran out of her room with a firefighter hard hat on her head. She had a fake extinguisher and pretended to spray the oven.

Marshall laughed and got on his knees. "Thank God the amazing Osiria is here to put the fire out and save the day!" he playfully praised. She giggled and ran back to her room. Marshall smiled and tried to get up, having to get help from Bubba.

"Wow, you're such an old man," the younger male laughed. Marshall growled, bringing him into a headlock. Bubba laughed and pushed at his face.

"Ugh! Let me go!"

"Never!"

The two tumbled back down onto the couch, still wrestling. Marshall finally pinned Bubba by the arms and legs. He grunted, trying to fight back but the cop was stronger. Marshall laughed mockingly. Frowning, the teen gave up and sighed.

Marshall hummed happily, cupping Bubba's face. He softly pressed his lips to the other's, pulling away slowly. The teen stared at him wide-eyed and only then did Marshall Lee realize what he did. To make his silent panic worse, Bubba bluntly commented, "Y'know, I've seen a porno start out like this."

The 27 year old jumped up, a shriek of embarrassment escaping his lips. He then contained himself and cleared his throat. "I apologize, it will not happen again."

"You don't have to apologize," Bubba sat up, "We were just caught in the moment."

"We? I kissed you."

"Fine, you were caught in the moment. But it's okay, forgive and forget," he calmly stood and went to clean the pan now coated in burnt pancake batter. Marshall sat on the couch and frowned.

"I'm going out," he mumbled and went to Osiria's room. They came out with jackets in their arms and left the apartment.

"Where are we going?" she asked, curiously looking up at her father as she struggled to keep up to his speed.

"To the park," he answered quietly. She cheered and suddenly had the speed of two cheetahs, zooming past him to the lobby door. Ossy waited by the glass, due to the fact that she wasn't strong enough to push it open yet, jumping up and down impatiently. Marshall laughed a little and pushed the door open. They walked to the park, snuggling close into their jackets because of the cold.

"Abby!" Osiria screeched when they got to the park. The small girl looked over at her and squealed also. They ran to each other, locking in an embrace before running off to play together. Marshall smiled at their excitement and sat on the park's bench.

He watched them hold hands and play with dolls and laugh and push each other on the swings.

"Abby's the one with two dads, right? From a few days ago...?" he said to himself. He looked over at the other side of the park. There sat one of Abby's fathers. Marshall gathered up the nerve and went over to him.

"Hi," he said to the man as he approached him. The young male looked over to him and nodded with a smile. "I noticed that my daughter has made friends with your daughter," he continued, "and, please don't think of me as strange, but I would be happy to have you guys over some. So the girls can play, that is. My daughter and I are on our own. I thought maybe she could use another female in her life..."

"Oh sure!" the man smiled, "Abigail could use a girl friend too. Would you like to sit?" The man moved over a bit and motioned to the bench. Marshall accepted the offer and sat.

"...Just between us... You're gay, aren't you?" Marshall asked awkwardly. The man went wide eyed.

"Why, yes, but I'm married, so..."

"Oh, no, nothing like that, I swear. It's just... Is it hard? Raising her with another man?"

"Not at all! Dave is a wonderful father. It's me that should be worried about the parenthood. Dave is Abigail's biological father. And even though Abby and I get along well, I'm afraid that one day... she's not going to want me anymore. She'll want her mother. And I can't be that to her," he quietly stated, watching Abby and Ossy play. He looked over to Marshall from the corner of his eye, "My name is Justin, by the way."

"Marshall," he shook the other's hand. They sat in silence and watched their daughters play.

"Excuse my sob story," Justin laughed suddenly, "I didn't mean to put you in a bad mood."

"No, you didn't."

"Well then, what about you? What's your story?"

Marshall studied the man for a second. He seemed trust worthy: blonde hair, brown eyes, a kind smile. He sighed.

"Well," he started, "my ex wife, Osiria's mother, and I split up a few months ago. The divorce papers went through and I got custody of Osiria. Her mother's really... not okay. So we moved here. Away from all the shit in our old home. And I feel bad, taking her away from the only thing she's known. I'm just happy that she's happy. She really seems to like Bubba and Abigail."

"Bubba?" Justin asked, now having a peak of interest at the name. Marshall nodded, guilt washing over him.

"My neighbor. Er, now my roommate."

"Really? What happened there?"

"It's a long story..."

"I have time," Justin said casually, adjusting his scarf.

Marshall studied him. What a flamboyant gay man...

"He's nineteen. And very attractive for his age."

"How old are you?!" Justin's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Twenty-seven."

Justin sat back into the bench, a weird look on his face. "You two must really love each other..."

"It's not like that."

"Oh, is he not gay?"

"No, I'm not gay."

Poor Justin was so lost. He stared at Marshall with bewildered eyes. "Oh honey," was all he could manage, "What have I gotten myself into? You're a mess."

"Yeah," Marshall Lee admitted.

"Then... Do you like him?"

"In all honesty," he sighed, "I don't even know."

Justin did that sympathy pout and patted his back. "You need my help," he decided. Marshall didn't object. He probably did need help.


	7. The Dinner Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted on Wattpad. My username is the same there.

"So Thursday?" Marshall asked, typing the information into his phone.

"Yup. And you have my number and my address. Call if anything changes and we'll reschedule."

"Got it," he nodded and stood, "Osiria! C'mon babe, time to go home."

The girl hugged her friend goodbye and ran to her father.

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what! Abby has a pet ferret named Lucky! And Abby's real name is Abigail! But she likes to be called Abby. And her hair is curly because she's mixed! But I think it's cool that way. And her favorite color is pink too!" Ossy said happily. Marshall smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Hey, Os, guess what."

"What?"

"We're going to Abby's house on Thursday."

"Really?!" she squealed, "Yay!!"

The two laughed and smiled, walking home without a care in the world.

~

"Hey daddy?" Abby looked to Justin.

"Hmm?"

"When is Ossy coming over?" she looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"Thursday."

"Are her daddies coming too?"

"Yes."

"Will you make them love each other?"

Justin was taken aback. "What? Why would you say that?"

"Because," she said shyly, "Ossy is sad because her daddies aren't happy. They're having a 'hard time'." she quoted her friend.

"Hard time?" Justin questioned, glancing up at her. She fiddled with her car seat buckle and squirmed.

"She said they won't love each other. She's tried to make them love each other but they won't. Will you make them love each other? Because Osiria's sad... and I don't want her to be sad..." the four year old mumbled. Justin frowned slightly and focused on the road.

"I'll try to make them love each other," he promised. Abby nodded.

~

"We're home," Marshall called into the apartment. Bubba came around the corner with a towel around him.

"Okay, I was just about to get a shower," he pointed to the bedroom. Marshall nodded, setting Osiria down. The girl ran to her room, like she always does. Bubba and Marshall walked back to the bedroom.

The teen got in the shower and Marshall took a nap. 'Ugh...' he thought to himself, 'I feel so... weird... Maybe I should just sleep and I'll be fine.'

Bubba felt the water wash over his body. His hand gripped his hair tightly as he sobbed. He was so frustrated. Marshall was avoiding him. He didn't know what to do, he didn't hate Marshall Lee. He actually liked the kiss. He swallowed hard, his breath hitching as he exhaled slowly.

'I need to move back into my apartment. I need to just stay out of their lives. I'm obviously a bother. Marshall and I aren't meant to be together. Osiria can't have two fathers! How will that affect her?'

Bubba turned off the water and wrapped the towel tightly around him. When he opened the door, Marshall was sound asleep in bed.

'Shit! I need to get dressed...'

The teen stared at the older man as he moved over to the dresser, making sure he didn't wake up at the noise. Quickly, he grabbed as many clothes as he could, his towel falling to the floor. A small grunt came from the bed. Bubba turned around in horror. Marshall sat up and rubbed his eyes, seeing a naked teen standing right in front of him. Bubba instantly fell to the floor with a shriek. The towel clung to his hips and he scurried back into the bathroom.

Marshall was frozen in place, shocked at what just happened. He blinked a few times and went to knock on the bathroom door.

"Uh... Bubba?"

"Eh! Uh, what?!" he sounded nervous.

"I, uh... We need to talk... When you're done getting dressed."

"O-okay. One moment."

Bubba hugged the clothes to his chest, letting out a small sigh when he heard Marshall walk away.

Marshall Lee sat on the bed, waiting. The door clicked and opened. Bubba walked out sheepishly and awkwardly sat next to the older male.

"So, we need to talk."

"Yeah I got that," the teen said quickly.

"...Okay...," Marshall said slowly, "Well, there's a dinner party for the police department tonight. The chief's retiring. And I have to go. So I need to watch over Ossy for me. Oh, and, I'm taking her to a friend's house Thursday. Her parents want us to come too, so be ready for that. I need to get dressed."

He stood from the bed and walked into the closet. Bubba sat on the bed, fiddling with his thumbs.

"What time will you be back?" he asked just loud enough for Marshall Lee to hear.

"Um. Around midnight I think."

The teen sighed in relief. "Okay."

Ten minutes later, Marshall walked out of the closet in a black suit. He was messing with the tie and cuffs.

"How do I look?" he asked finally.

Bubba stared at him, looking him over. "You look amazing. But you need to do something about that tie. You look like you're going to a wedding with a red tie," he snickered, standing from the bed. Marshall sighed as the teen loosened the knot and slipped it off.

"Then what do you recommend?"

"Go tieless. Look casual but classy," he smiled. The cop made a face and shook his head.

"I might be getting a promotion. I need the tie," he went back to the closet and looked for a different one.

"Promotion?" Bubba asked quietly, "You didn't tell me about this..."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"But you'll have to work more often."

"And get more pay," Marshall countered. He chose a black tie and left the room, going to find his daughter, Bubba following after. Osiria was watching TV in the living room.

"Alright," he announced, "I'm about to go. I'll be back later tonight. You better be asleep before I get back," he pointed to the small girl. She nodded and he kissed her forehead.

He then walked into the kitchen where Bubba was.

"I should be back no later than midnight. Maybe around eleven if I can. Os needs to be in bed by eight thirty. No drinks after six or she'll wet the bed," he warned. The teen nodded, rolling his eyes. Marshall watched him for a moment. He leaned over and kissed Bubba's temple, resting his lips there for a second. He whispered, "Call me if you need me."

A blush creeped over the teen's cheeks and nose as Marshall walked to the apartment door.

"Bye guys, I'll see you in the morning."

And he left.


	8. The Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted on Wattpad. My username is the same there.

"Bubba?" Osiria called from the living room. The teen removed his hand from the place that Marshall had kissed and went to her.

"Yes?"

"Will you watch a movie with me?" she played with her thumbs shyly.

"Of course I will. Which movie?"

"Um...," she moved from the couch to the movie rack, "This one. Daddy likes to watch it with me."

"But... this is my favorite one to watch with you? Your dad doesn't like 'An Object Of My Affection'?"

"I know," the small child took the case from his hands and stuck the DVD into the player. They sat on the couch watching the movie until Osiria started whining.

"Bubba, I'm sleepy," she mumbled, falling into his side. He turned off the tv and lifted her into his arms. He walked her to her bedroom and carefully laid her down in the bed. She had already fallen asleep by the time he pulled the blanket over her shoulders. The nineteen year old smiled down at her before gently kissing her forehead. She squirmed a little before returning to her peaceful state.

Bubba quietly left and shut the door behind him. The silence in the air was deafening, mocking his loneliness. He inhaled sharply and quickly walked to the bedroom. He clicked on the nightside lamp, picking up the book he had been reading and resuming where he left off. After an hour of reading, he started to feel uneasy. His skin started to crawl. He bit his lip and started to pace the room.

'I need to leave. I need to. When Marshall gets back, just tell him. Tell him you need to leave.'

The teen bit down on his lip harder. He needed to relax. He needed to calm down.

'I make it sound like I'm trapped,' he laughed to himself, 'I'm just doing this for them. I don't need to ruin their lives with my presence. I've had too many things happen to me. I've been with too many men...'

He found himself longing to be touched. His hands removed the shirt from his body, soon moving down to his jeans. His fingers played with his sensitive chest, teasing and stroking over places. He lulled his head back in pleasure. The jeans and boxers were starting to get in the way, so he stripped of those.

Bubba lay on the bed completely naked, teasing and touching himself. He closed his eyes, his toes curling from ecstasy.

'You're such a slut,' he told himself. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. He hated it: having such a strong sexual appetite, but not wanting to keep a lover.

The door flew open. His blood ran cold and his quickly removed his hands from his body, grabbing a blanket to cover himself with. He sat up, in fear of seeing a small girl, but instead saw something much worse.

Marshall stared at him for a moment before turning around and leaving the apartment. Bubba tried to call after him, but he didn't turn back. A few minutes later, he came back with a box in hand. A box that Bubba recognized almost instantly.

"What are you doing with those?!" he whispered quickly.

"I found them. In your closet the day you asked me to get you some clothes."

The teen blushed in embarrassment. "Why were you looking through my belongings?"

"I'm a cop. Curiosity got the better of me," he suddenly got a brilliant idea. He reached in the box and pulled out one of the dildos, aiming it at Bubba, "Put your hands up."

"Put that back in there!" he shrieked, tackling the older man. Marshall wrapped the teen under his arms and pinned him to the floor. They stared at each other for long moments, Bubba relaxing under Marshall's weight. The officer moved the blanket from the other's abdomen, leaving him completely exposed on the floor.

"May I?" he asked quietly. The teen nodded, not breaking their eye contact. Marshall carried him to the bed and leaned over him. He slipped off his tie, Bubba helping him remove his coat, then shirt. Their hands moved over each other's body, lips kissing and sucking on their skin. Bubba eventually stopped touching Marshall and let him dominate.

"Bubba," he whispered, his voice getting louder, "Bubba? Bubba!"

He woke up.

Marshall was standing over him, a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay? You have a fever. When I got home you were passed out on the floor."

The teen quickly sat up and looked around. They were in the bedroom, and they were both fully dressed.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, guilt washing over him, "I'm going home."

He climbed off the bed, but fell under his own weight when he did. Marshall lifted him up to stand, holding him close, "You aren't going home. You're going to stay here. You have a fever! I'm not going to let you be alone when you can't even stand on your own."

"I have to go," he said quietly.

"Why?" Marshall's voice was firm but patient.

"Because... I can't stay here," his voice cracked, "I'm just getting in the way of things. You hardly even know me! Besides, I have a perfectly good apartment and Ricardio is in prison thanks to you, so you don't have to worry about me."

"Okay, that's nice and all, but what's the real reason you want to leave?"

Bubba went silent. Marshall wrapped his arms tightly around him, lifting his chin. "Look at me. Now, what's wrong?"

"You confuse me, Marshall Lee. And I'm not sure I like it."

"Confuse you how?"

"This! This right here! You touch me and kiss me and whisper things in my ear but the moment I say something about it, you ignore me! And I don't want that anymore. I don't want you to ignore me."

They were both quiet for a long moment.

"So you're going to ignore me instead?" Marshall questioned, his voice barely a whisper. Bubba's head started to pound and spin due to the fever.

"No," he shook his head slightly, "I don't want to do that."

"Then what do you want?"

"To sleep," he admitted, his vision blurring over. He went limp in Marshall's arms, his head falling back. The cop sighed through his nose and carefully put the teenager in bed.

"Sleep tight," he whispered with a frown.


	9. The Third Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted on Wattpad. My username is the same there.
> 
> "his third face*"- it is Japanese belief that an individual has three faces; one that they show to the world, one that they show to friends and family/ loved ones, and one that they never show anyone. In this case/AU, Bubba's third face is his sexual appetite. (Can't blame him though, Marshall is pretty fuckin hot.) If I've made a mistake in this fact, please let me know, because I'm not sure if it's Japanese or Chinese legend. Thank you for reading.

Bubba awoke to the faint smell of bacon and eggs creeping underneath the bedroom door. His eyes felt heavy as he peeked and squinted at the bright light shining through the small crack. The door opened slightly more and he caught the little Osiria watching him.

"Good morning," he said quietly, patting the emptiness beside him. She quickly pushed the door opened and ran to the bed, climbing up against his chest.

"Morning," her small voice greeted, "Daddy's making breakfast for us."

"Oh yeah? Is he gonna give it to us in bed?"

"Yes!" she decided. He laughed at her certainty, wrapping his arm around her small figure. She hugged against his arm, resting her head in his hand. He rubbed her messy hair while she told him about the dream she had the previous night.

"...and there was this purple dragon, and it liked to breathe fire on the people's houses, but it felt sorry after and helped make new houses...," she rambled on. He smiled and showed his interest every time she looked up at him.

Footsteps came within ear's reach, and he an Osiria looked at Marshall Lee, who was standing in the doorway. He noticed how they noticed him.

"Good morning," his raspy voice said.

"Morning."

"Breakfast in bed!" Ossy cheered. Marshall groaned playfully.

"Yes, your highness," he turned around to the kitchen and came back with three bowls. Marshall laid down on the other side of Osiria, handing them their food.

The girl sat up between the two while her father and Bubba faced her on their sides.

"I want to play a game!"

"What game?" Marshall asked.

"I feed you," she turned to her father, "You feed Bubba and Bubba feeds me!"

"Uh... Why don't we just feed ourselves?" Bubba questioned.

"Because it's not fun," she said simply.

"Can't argue with logic like that," Marshall smiled sarcastically.

"I go first!" she declared, forcing a piece of bacon against Abadeer's lips. Marshall was taken by surprise and nearly fell of the bed. They started laughing at him, and Osiria's laugh was so precious that Bubba laughed harder.

Marshall frowned at the both of them.

"Betrayed by my own flesh and blood!" he dramatically cried, "And you! How dare you laugh at me!" he pointed a finger at the teen.

"What're ya gonna do about it?" Bubba dared.

"Oh baby, I'm King! I'll do whatever I want," his lips formed a mysterious smile.

"I'm a princess!" Osiria interrupted.

"Indeed you are," Marshall Lee pulled her in for a kiss, "and Bubba is a prince."

"Why can't I be a king?"

"Because I'm king," Abadeer shrugged. The teenager rolled his eyes and cuddled back into the comforter. Osiria sat in Marshall's lap and finished feeding him breakfast. Each time he took a bite, he made a loud 'om nom' sound and she giggled.

"I gotta pee," she announced in a serious matter and ran off to the bathroom.

"Hold on young lady, you need to take a bath too," Marshall stood from the bed and walked in there with her. He was in there for less than two seconds when she screamed, "I CAN PEE BY MYSELF!!"

He exited quickly and with a startled expression. Bubba helplessly laughed, causing him to get flicked off.

"I'm ready for my bath now!" Ossy's muffled voice called through the door. Marshall cautiously opened the door and peeked inside. The small girl turned on the water faucet and tried to take her shirt off. She got the collar stuck around her neck and when her father tried to help, she reassured him, "I got it! I can do it!"

He sighed, and backed off. "I want Bubba to be in here too," she huffed, throwing the troublesome shirt aside. Marshall rolled his eyes and stepped out.

"The royal highness wishes for your presence during the bathing ceremony."

"Oh? Well then, can't keep the majesty waiting," the teen smiled, throwing the blankets off of him. Osiria had already gotten into the water and was playing with the bubbles and little duckies.

"Daddy?" she asked, investigating the soapy water on her fingers.

"Hmm?"

"If you put your penis in Bubba's vagina, will I have a little sister?"

The two males started coughing and blushing.

"Where did you hear that?!" Marshall panicked.

"...Someone from school told me their daddy put his penis in their mommy's vagina and they had a baby..." she said nonchalantly, "Can you and Bubba have a baby?"

"Ummmm..." the teen mumbled uncomfortably.

"N-no, sweetheart, we can't," her father answered. 

"Why not?"

"Because only mommies can have babies," he explained.

"Oh. Okay."

Marshall lifted the girl out of the water. "Alright kiddo, you're done. Go get dressed."

"My turn to take a shower," the teenager said.

"Do I need to bathe you too?"

"Hmm... No thanks."

"You sure? I'd be happy to help," Marshall leaned into him, preventing Bubba from backing up further.

"No thanks. I'm a big boy."

"Yes you are~"

"Shut the fuck up and get out," he pushed the other male through the door and slammed it shut. Marshall preceded to make whining noises and complain about how he supposedly had to urinate now. Bubba rolled his eyes, turning on the shower water and pulling his shirt over his head.

"Bubba, please!" he cried, "I really need to pee!"

"Oh my Glob, fine! Whatever! Just make it quick-" he opened the door and Marshall Lee barged in, quickly leaning over the toilet to relieve himself. The teen pinched the bridge of his nose impatiently and shook his head.

"Hurry up, please," he sighed irritably.

"Yeah, yeah," Marshall rolled his eyes, "Just a sec."

He held his... y'know... and stared down at it. Biting his bottom lip, he glanced at Bubba. The teenager looked at him, taking in his situation.

"Oh you can't be serious," he mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Oh my glob."

"I-uh..."

"Take care of it! Now, Marshall Lee! I want to shower!"

"I can't when you're right there!"

"Oh my glob," he sighed heavily, "then go in the bedroom and jack off!"

"I-"

"What?!"

They stared at each other, Bubba gritting his teeth and Marshall about to burn from embarrassment. The brunette sighed through his nose, his eyes closed.

"Say anything and die miserably," he warned, getting on his knees in front of the older man. He pulled down Marshall's boxers and began sucking him off.

The cop braced himself and focused on not coming in the younger male's mouth. After a few minutes, Bubba pulled away and looked up at him.

"You might want to cum already. Holding it in like that isn't going to make it go away, you know."

"I know, I just..."

"It's fine. I don't mind. Just hurry up," he mumbled, jacking him off. Marshall swallowed hard and came shortly after. Bubba wiped the white substance from his face and stood, stepping into the shower.

"Osiria wants to go to the zoo today," he said over the streaming water, "It'll be just you and her though. I can't go. I have to work."

"Alright," Marshall mumbled with a mouth full of bubbled toothpaste and saliva. He spit the foam from his mouth and wiped the excess away. The father glared at the shower curtain for a few seconds before leaving the bathroom.

Bubba leaned against the tiled shower walls, fighting tears that tried to escape his eyes. His hands rubbed up and down his face furiously. He was disgusted with himself. He just showed a bit of his third face* to Marshall Lee. The teen clenched his teeth, sinking down against the wall and holding himself. He twisted the knob to cut off the water. Bubba dried off and left for work, not saying a word as he did.


	10. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted on Wattpad. My username is the same there.

"Ready?" Marshall asked Osiria, who was seated in front of the television. She was too enchanted by the colorful singing characters to even turn around to answer him.

"I take that as a no," he mumbled, adjusting the sleeves of his tee shirt. The girl then turned around and looked at him.

"Huh?" she squinted at him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

She pressed the 'off' button on the side of the screen and rushed over to her father's side. He lifted her in his arms with a grunt and they left, Osiria cheering 'Zoo! Zoo!' the whole way there.

~

Work seemed to drag on forever. Bubba sighed when his shift ended and there was no Marshall Lee and Osiria Abadeer to walk him home. He pulled his jacket over his shoulders, along with his bag's strap. The walk back to the apartment building was a long one. His breath was visible in the night air, and his footsteps were quiet against the solid concrete. It was tranquil.

When he reached the building, he walked up to his floor, stopping in the hallway, and staring at the two doors before him. His own apartment door, and the door of the apartment he's been recently residing in. Two completely different rooms. Two completely different lives. And he chose to enter Marshall's. But only to gather his belongings and go back to his own.

~

"Did you have fun?" Marshall Lee asked his daughter, who was resting on his shoulders.

"Yeah," she said happily, her voice rich with sleepiness. He smiled. They got back to the car and he buckled her in, her eyes closed before he even finished. Marshall kissed her forehead and walked around to the driver's seat. He got in, started the ignition, and they drive home.

The car came to a slow halt in front of the building. He stepped out, cradling his daughter in his arms and locking the vehicle's doors. Their floor was dark and quiet. His apartment lights were off, but Bubba's apartment lights shined underneath the front door. Curiosity overwhelmed him. He put Osiria in bed and went next door.

At first, he was reluctant to knock, but when he heard a familiar voice along with that of a stranger's, his nerves got the best of him. He pounded his fist on the wood as hard as he could, not caring how loud it was.

"Go away, Marshall Lee...," Bubba's muffled voice called from the other side.

"Open up! It's the police!" he lowered his voice to sound even more intimidating. The door flew open and in front of him was an angry Bubba. The cop looked away from him and into the living room. On the couch sat a young man who looked scared out of his wits.

"What do you want?" the teen asked quietly, his tone harsh and his teeth gritting together.

"I want to talk to you," he answered firmly. Bubba stared at him, obviously unhappy, but caved in with a sigh. He stepped into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

"Yes?" he crossed his arms.

"Why aren't you over there?" Marshall gestured to his home.

"Because I have my own apartment?"

"Don't play stupid, answer me."

"I have my own life to live. I don't have time to waste it on being in the way of someone else's life. You and Osiria need to forget about me and worry about yourselves. You're a single dad who needs to look for a new wife and Osiria needs a mother not another father!"

"Why can't she have two fathers?" Marshall snapped, "She obviously wants to have two fathers!"

"Well I don't want to be a father, Marshall Lee!"

"Who says I wanted you to father my child?"

Bubba was taken aback. Marshall stared down at him, his body shaking from anger and regret.

"Bubba, I'm sorry, I-"

"Shut up. Go home," his voice cracked. He turned away and opened the door to his apartment, leaving Marshall to stand alone in the hallway.

"Dammit," he swore quietly.

Bubba leaned against the door, his heart aching. Why did I say that? I want to be Osiria's father. I want to Marshall's husband! I would love to be with them. Nobody else will love them like I will. Dammit, you idiot!

"Bubba?" the guy on the couch questioned, "Are you alright? You're crying..."

"Yeah... I'm fine... But um, I'm kinda tired... So could we maybe try this another day?" his voice shook as he wiped away the sticky tear trails.

"Oh, yeah, sure," the guy stood from the couch, grabbing his coat and walking to the door. Bubba forced a smile as he got closer and kissed his lips.

"See you soon," he whispered before opening the door and leaving. The teen locked the door behind him, sighing quietly. He sat on his couch and stared at the wall, his mind and heart racing and arguing about thoughts.

His heart would say, "I need to apologize."

His mind, "About what? You didn't do anything wrong."

His heart, "I lied."

His mind, "He hurt you."

His heart, "Only because I hurt him."

His mind, "Whatever! If you apologize then you'll look weak!"

His heart, "I don't care."

And his heart won the argument. He went next door and gently knocked on the wood. Everything was quiet as he stared at his feet and waited. Then he heard shuffling and the sound of the lock loosening.

Marshall stood there, his face tired. Bubba blinked at little before remembering to speak.

"I'm sorry," his voice was low, barely above a whisper.

"About?"

"Lying. To you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I am kind of problematic. I don't blame you for not wanting to live with me," he laughed a little.

Bubba found himself smiling a bit, "That's not what I lied about."

"What?"

"I... I want to be Osiria's father. And I want to go with you and her to the play date tomorrow."

Marshall was quiet. He twisted his lips in thought.

"Y'know... You can't just be her father. Not without my approval."

Bubba blushed and laughed quietly, "I know."

The older male smiled. "You want to go on a date?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"If you're going to be a cop while we're out. I prefer not to be seen going on a date in a cop car."

Marshall laughed, shaking his head, "I won't do that. Promise."

Bubba smiled then nodded, "Okay. It's a date then."

They watched each other for a few seconds before Marshall leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight," he whispered, "Until tomorrow." The teen nodded and turned back to his own apartment. He entered his home, quickly shutting the door behind him and leaning against. Bubba hugged himself and fought the smile that tried to make its way onto his lips.

"Until tomorrow," he agreed.


	11. The Play Date

Osiria pushed open the bedroom door the next morning. At the end of her father's bed was a trunk, which she used to climb up onto the tall mattresses. She crawled on the comforter and sat next to Marshall's head.

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy," she patiently repeated until he woke up. He groaned quietly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, pumpkin?" his voice was dry and raspy.

"Get up sleepy head! We're going to Abby's house today!" she jumped up and down excitedly. Marshall grabbed and pulled her into a hug, rolling over on his side.

"Five more minutes..." he mumbled.

"No!" she squirmed and jerked until she got away. Her tiny hand smacked his bicep for crushing her. "Wake up now!"

"Ossy, please. Daddy's sleepy," he mumbled into the pillow. The girl frowned and cautiously climbed down from the bed. She ran to the kitchen and looked around.

"Where's Bubba?" she asked, standing in the bedroom doorway.

"He's in his apartment," Marshall slurred. The small child turned and ran to the living room. She looked for her whistle in case there be any strange people outside, then went next door to Bubba's home. She knocked as loud as her small fist allowed her.

The door opened. There stood the teen, a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning!" she smiled.

"Oh, Osiria, good morning. Where's your dad?"

"Asleep. I'm hungry. Can you make me breakfast?"

"Sure, come in sweetie."

She walked past him and climbed onto the couch, sounds of struggle escaping her lips.

"Need help?" Bubba chuckled.

"I got it," she grunted, finally pulling herself up with the help of a back cushion. The teen nodded with a smile. He went to the kitchen and made her a bowl of cereal.

"Are you coming with me and Daddy to Abby's house?" her small eyes peeked over the light green couch.

Bubba entered the living room, hanging her the bowl, "Of course! I told you I would."

She smiled like she had just heard the best news of her life. Bubba sipped his coffee, admiring the small child as she excitedly ate her Lucky Charms.

He then dressed and walked the girl back over to her and her father's apartment.

~

Marshall woke up to a giggling. He opened one eye and looked around his room, an eyebrow raised. At the end of his bed were the two goofs he loved the most.

He laid his head back on the pillow, pretending to be asleep still.

"One... Two... Three!" he heard Bubba's hushed voice say. Almost instantly, two bodies of different weights crashed into his back. He groaned dramatically. The teen and child laughed while tickling his sides. Marshall tackled them, holding them in his arms as he growled like a bear.

"Ossy dear, go get dressed then we'll leave," he kissed her forehead. She cheered and quickly ran to her room, slamming his bedroom door behind her. The two men looked from the door to each other, their eyes softening. Bubba lay across Marshall's lap at an angle, his arms lazily draped around his biceps and the cop leaned over him. Their lips gently- barely- touched the other's.

"Good morning," Marshall whispered.

"And to you," the teen giggled quietly. They gazed into each other's eyes before the father spoke up, "I should get dressed."

"Yeah. I'll help Osiria pick an outfit," Bubba agreed as they sat up.

The younger man went to Ossy's room and found her trying on every dress in her closet, already worn dresses scattered on the floor. She looked at Bubba with big eyes.

"I need to look like a princess," she explained urgently.

"Need help?" he smiled at her.

"Yes, please."

They went through every dress she owned, trying on and accessorizing with each one, until they finally settled for a blue one.

"Daddy!" Os called out, running into his bedroom. He was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to paint my nails!" she held out her small hands toward him. He spat out the bubbly toothpaste and rinsed his mouth before answering her.

"Go get the nail polish," he mumbled, fixing his hair. The girl ran back to her room and grabbed a purple color from her large collection then ran back to the master bedroom. Bubba sat on the bed as Marshall sat in a chair and pulled Osiria into his lap, running the brush over her nails.

The teen watched him in awe, "You know how to paint fingernails?"

"Hey, if my daughter wants to look like a princess, then it's my job to make her look like a princess," he shrugged. Ossy gave a bold nod and they both went back to focusing on the manicure.

When he finished, she jumped down and waved her hands by her side to dry the liquid more quickly. Her little legs carried her, yet again, out of his bedroom and into her bedroom. Less than a minute later, she came barging back in, a squeal of distress escaping her lips.

"What's wrong?" Marshall was calmly putting on deodorant.

"I can't find my princess shoes!" she cried.

He recapped the spray, "Where did you leave them last?"

She went still for a second, thinking hard, before running to the living room. "They're under the couch!" she yelled.

"Then get them!" Marshall yelled back, going back into the bathroom to look for his sunglasses.

"I can't!" Osiria whined, "It'll mess up my nails!"

"Oh my God," he sighed, grabbing the black frames and going to the living room. The girl sat in front of the couch, a small pout on her lips. Marshall raised the black velvet flap and grabbed the two clear slippers. He placed them on her feet and stood to go to the kitchen. Bubba was standing by the sink eating a banana.

Marshall smirked at him, a perverted thought running through his mind.

"Don't say it," the teen warned, taking one last bite of the mushy fruit and tossing the peel in the trash. The black haired man shrugged, a smug smile on his lips.

"Let's go," he announced to the two younger people and grabbed the keys. Marshall had to carry Osiria to the car seeing as she couldn't get her dress ruined.

He sent Justin a quick text to let him know that they were on their way, which he responded with "Perfect!"

~

"What?!" Dave hissed.

"I invited over a friend of Abby's and she and her father will be over later today," Justin shrugged nonchalantly, wiping the kitchen counter.

"Justin! You don't- you don't just do that! We don't even know these people!"

"Correction, you don't know them. I do. Now calm your ass down," he snapped, a small frown on his face as he grabbed a tray of snacks from the refrigerator.

Dave sighed, pressing his fingers to his nose in irritation.

"They could rob us..." he said quietly.

"He's a cop," Justin stated bluntly, arranging the sandwiches and small vegetables in a decorative way.

"He could have lied."

"He showed me his badge. It's real."

"He could be trying to hit on you, swoon you, steal you away from me!"

"He's in his own little love life dilemma with someone else and he's bringing him so we can talk."

"He could have lied," Dave crossed his arms, leaning against the marble counter. Justin turned fully to face him now. Their eyes bored into each other's. Brown eyes on brown eyes. The shorter husband sighed, his pale thumb running over Dave's dark brown cheek.

"I trust him. You should too. Please," his voice was quiet.

Dave leaned in and kissed Justin's forehead, "Okay."

The blonde's phone rang.

'On our way. Should be there in about half an hour.'

He picked up the phone, 'Perfect!'

~

The car ride to Abby's house was a long one that consisted of Ossy's loud, but beautiful, singing and Bubba's constant coughing.

"You okay?" Marshall would ask and the teenager would wave him off as if saying 'I'm fine, now focus on the road'.

The three of them finally arrived at the house. Osiria was practically jumping at the speed of light with eagerness. As soon as Marshall Lee opened her car door, she was out and bouncing up to the front door. Bubba followed behind her while Marshall locked shut the car doors and locked them, soon following behind.

The door opened as he walked up the stairs, and there stood Dave with Abby squealing in excitement. Ossy began squealing also and they ran off somewhere. Abby's father looked from the girls to Marshall and Bubba.

"Dave," he greeted, extending his hand to them. They shook it, introducing themselves as well. He invited them in.

The three of them walked into the living room where Justin was helping Abby and Osiria with their tiaras.

"You look like Aurora!" Ossy awed.

"You look like Cinderella!" Abby giggled. They grabbed each other's hand and the mixed girl showed her friend the playroom.

Marshall and Bubba took a seat on the couch next to Justin, Dave sat in a recliner.

"Hungry? Thirsty?" Justin asked, "We have tea, water, beer?"

"I'll have a beer," Marshall spoke up and Dave raised a finger in agreement. Justin rolled his eyes at his husband and went to the kitchen.

"So you're a cop?" Dave spoke up.

"Uh yeah. I am."

"And how's that?"

"It's work," Marshall chuckled. Dave smiled slightly then looked to Bubba, "And what do you do?"

"Oh I uh... I work at McDonald's..." he said shyly.

"Ah, I know what that's like. I was an employee as a teenager. Encountered ignorant people everyday," he shook his head at the memories. Bubba laughed lightly. Justin returned with their beers.

"And what about you?" Marshall turned to Dave.

"I'm a lawyer."

"Sounds fun," he said sarcastically, taking a swallow of the alcohol.

"Oh it is," the other retorted with just as much sarcasm.

"Bubba, could you help me in the kitchen?" Justin stood from the couch.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

The two young men left the two older men to talk about whatever the hell guys talk about. Justin grabbed the produce to make lunch, Bubba standing semi awkwardly beside him.

"So," the blonde started, "how long have you and Marshall Lee been together?"

The teen blushed instantly. "I- oh, no, it's not like that! We-? No, I'm just the neighbor, I-"

"I'm a psychiatrist. I want to help," Justin placed a hand on his shoulder soothingly, "He loves you, you know. He just doesn't know how to deal with it."

Bubba's blush lightened, but was still visibly there.

Love...?

Justin smiled and continued.

"I can understand how this is hard for him. I mean, you're like, what?- eight? nine?- years younger than he is... and you're still in college, he's a single father. It's a problematic relationship, true. But that doesn't make it any less romantic, y'know?"

(AN: Bubba is nineteen, Marshall Lee is twenty seven. I might have said twenty eight before, and if I have, I apologize.)

Bubba nodded. He already knew this, aside from the romance part.

"I want to know how this whole situation makes you feel," Justin sat him down at the kitchen table. The teen fiddled with his thumbs, trying to form words.

"I... I don't... think... that I'm good enough for him. Or Osiria, either..."

"Why not?"

"...They're both too perfect. For anyone. Nobody deserves them. They're the best people I have ever met."

"I know how you feel, honestly," Justin's hand rested gently on Bubba's, "I still feel that way about Dave and Abigail. And we've been together for three years."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

The two were silent for a moment.

"We're going out tonight, Marshall and I," Bubba stated proudly.

"Really?" Justin perked up at the gossip, "When did this happen?"

"Last night," the teenager smiled slightly.

"Oh~?"

"Yeah," he laughed. Justin grinned before leaning in slightly, whispering as if this conversation was top secret information that was not to be shared with the world, "Where's he taking you?"

"I don't know yet."

"Oh," the blonde sat up straight with a pout, "Well. Hopefully he takes you to bed at the end of it." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Oh my gods!" Bubba hid his face with a small laugh. Justin laughed fully this time.

"Oh! Oh! Osiria can stay here! You two can go out an have a good time," he beamed.

"I don't know how willing Marshall will be to that idea..."

"Oh please. He can get over it. It's not like Dave and I will do anything to her. Abby will be hoarding her all to herself," he giggled, "That girl is fascinated with her new friend."

"It's the same way with Ossy, she won't stop talking about Abby. Abby this, Abby that! It's cute, but wow."

Justin nodded in agreement.

"Come with me," he motioned for him to follow. They went through the living room, where Marshall and Dave were talking about football or something, and to the playroom upstairs, where the two girls were playing.

"Bubba!" Ossy said happily.

"Hey babe. Guess what?"

"What?"

"You can stay the night with Abby-"

"YAY!"

"If we convince your daddy."

"Oh. He'll let me. I'll make him let me."

Justin chuckled at her confidence. Abby ran up to him and began tugging on his jeans. "Can she stay?! Can she stay?! Can she stay?!"

"If her dad lets her."

With that, the two girls ran downstairs to beg their biological fathers into letting them have their way. Bubba and Justin followed behind, a loud "PLEASE" reaching their eyes before they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Marshall and Dave looked from their daughters to each other.

"I don't care if you don't," Abadeer said quietly. Dave shrugged, "I don't care."

The girls squealed.

All four of the guys rubbed their ears from the piercing soprano sound and the children ran back upstairs. After about an hour of just talking, Marshall suggested that he and Bubba take their leave. Justin and Dave walked them to the door.

Dave and Marshall finished up their talk about football and agreed that they should hang out more.

Justin simply whispered to Bubba, "Use protection."


	12. The Date

The two men sat in comfortable silence, apart from the steady sound of the car's tires on the asphalt. They arrived at the apartment building.

"I uh, I thought we were going to, uh, go on a date?" Bubba asked quietly, looking from the tall brick building to Marshall.

The older male smiled slightly, "We are. I just need to grab a few things first."

"Oh. Okay."

Marshall was still watching him, hesitant for a moment, then he pushed his doubts aside and quickly kissed the younger man. The kiss lasted for only a second before he pulled away and jogged inside.

Bubba sat in the black leather seat, a bewildered blush growing on his cheeks. His fingers gently touched his lips, the feel of Marshall still lingering on the pink softness. He smiled to himself, feeling foolish for getting gushy about it.

Marshall Lee returned with a duffel bag and put it in the trunk of the car. He got back into the driver's seat and started the ignition. The two men smiled at each other for moment before the older one put the car into reverse.

The drive was quiet. Bubba stared out of the passenger window, his chin resting in his palm. Marshall noticed this and abruptly grabbed his other hand, squeezing it in lightly. The teen looked at their hands then at him. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed back. His lips formed into a small smile as he drove but his eyes never looked at him because, y'know, safety.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Marshall's destination. The sky was dark now, and hardly anyone was out and about, but he knew where they were going, literally no one would be there.

Abadeer stepped out of the car, grabbed the bag, and ran around to Bubba's side, opening the door for him. The teen laughed and thanked him, "My, what a gentlemen."

"That's my goal," he smiled, "close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

Bubba sighed, but did as he was told. Marshall placed a hand on his waist and led him down a small pathway.

"What's taking so long?"

"Shh," the older guy chuckled. With an exasperated sigh, the teenager closed his mouth.

"...We're here," Marshall said quietly. Bubba slowly opened his eyes.

It was a pond.

Lanterns hung from poles all around it, illuminating the area with a soft yellow glow. Fireflies flew in the crisp night air. Lavender flowers sprouted from the ground in small patches for as far as the eye could see. Bubba looked down. They stood on a small wooden dock that looked aged from so many winters, and the water appeared a deep black hue in the moon light.

"It's beautiful," he said barely above a whisper.

"You like it?"

"I love it," he corrected. Marshall's lips curved in a small grin. His arms wrapped around the boy's waist, lips leaving little kisses at his hairline. The feeling left Bubba too quickly as Marshall stepped away, pulling his shirt off over his head. Then he unbuttoned his pants, slipping them off and tossing them aside.

He backed up, and ran forward, past the teen, and dived into the cool water. Bubba backed up quickly as the after splash came for him.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Swimming," Marshall grinned, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes, "Join me?"

Bubba was quiet for a long moment. After hesitating, he then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, folding it and carefully placing it where the water couldn't reach it. He slipped off his jeans, folding them also. All he had now was his underwear, which were thin boxer shorts so his legs practically froze in the slight wind.

He went back over to Marshall, sitting at the end of the dock and swinging his legs over the edge. Abadeer swam to him slowly. He stopped at Bubba's pale legs. His wet hands gently reached up and grabbed his left hand, his lips softly kissing the knuckles.

"Swim with me?" Marshall whispered against his skin. The teenager blushed deeply, shamefully looking away from his gaze.

"...I don't know how to," his voice was soft.

"I'll hold you," Marshall Lee said almost immediately.

"Okay," Bubba agreed after a while. He lowered himself into the water, his body flush against the other's.

Marshall's wet hands gently caressed up the smaller male's body. His fingers brushed up his neck, through his hair, and back down to his lips. The brunette closed his eyes, his head lulling backward as Marshall kissed his collarbone. All the while, they moved to the center of the pond, floating and relaxing as the water held them up, lapping over their skin.

The quiet sound of water moving in gentle waves surrounded them, enhancing every noise, every kiss, every small gasp for air. Fireflies buzzed and twinkled above their heads. Crickets rubbed their legs together to form their sounds. Frogs croaked and hopped from land to lily pad.

Marshall looked to Bubba, his fingers leading his lips to his own. In a whisper, he said those three words that they both longed to hear from the other, "I love you."

After he said that, Bubba pulled him into a deep kiss, and begged with his eyes that they go back to the car.

~

Bubba gently pushed Marshall down against the black leather seats, crawling on top of him. He swallowed slightly before saying just above a whisper, "Touch me."

Their hands slowly touched the other, pulling off what little clothes they were wearing. Marshall's lips kissed over the teen's body, gently licking and sucking the soft paleness. They switched positions. Bubba lie under Marshall Lee. They held desperately on to the other. Hands touching. Lips kissing. Hips thrusting. Moans echoed off the seats and car roof, growing louder, more lustful with each passing moment. Bubba clung to him. The pleasure was so intense that it caused him to dig his nails into Marshall's back. Grunts escaped the older one's lips.

One final moan from each and they were a limp heap, breathing hard, feeling hot. Their eyes were glossing over from the heat of their passion.

"I... want to be with you," the teenager whispered up to his lover, "I need you."

Marshall stroked his face and nodded in agreement. They needed each other. A need as strong as one needs air to survive. He leaned down and kissed Bubba gently. They held each other tightly and just lie there, officially and openly crazy in love with the other.


	13. The Cereal

The doorbell rung loudly throughout the house. Dave groaned quietly and nudged his husband. "You get it," he mumbled. Justin sighed deeply and sat up grumpily. His blonde hair stuck up in every direction, some strands curly and some straight. Dark circles were formed under his eyes, making him look like he was about to kill a man. He threw the blankets off of him and trudged through the living room to the front door.

Marshall and Bubba stood there awkwardly, taking in his appearance.

"Come in," Justin's hoarse morning voice said. He stepped aside and yawned. The two other men walked past him and stood close together but far away from America's next most wanted.

"Rough night?" Marshall asked carefully. The blonde groaned in remembrance, "You have no idea."

"What happened?" Bubba giggled almost involuntarily.

"Y'all's daughter and my daughter wanted to play 'fashion show', only thing was that Dave and I were the models," he grimaced, "After that, they wanted us to fight, and trust me, Abby knows when it's faked. So I got beat up by my own husband."

"That's rough, buddy," Marshall said sympathetically. Justin nodded and poured a cup of coffee. Soon after, Dave came downstairs with each girl asleep on his hips. He handed off Osiria to Bubba.

"You know your daughter snores?" Dave looked to Marshall. The cop laughed quietly and nodded his head.

"Did they sleep in your room?" Bubba asked, adjusting Ossy on his hip.

"Yup," the husbands said in unison. Marshall Lee and Bubba laughed. "Thanks for watching her for us," the younger male said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh no problem!" Justin was suddenly his wide awake and perky self.

"We should get going," Marshall apologized and placed his hand on Bubba's shoulder, readying them to leave. The husbands smiled understandingly while showing them to the door.

"It's your turn to watch Abby next week," Dave winked at them. Marshall gave a thumbs up and followed Bubba to the car. The teen sat in the passenger seat and buckled up with his lover's daughter asleep in his lap. He held her firmly and rubbed her back gently while Marshall Lee put the car in reverse. The three drove home in completely comfortable silence. When they arrived at their home, Bubba carefully carried Osiria to bed.

Marshall sat in the living room and waited for him, the TV on but muted. The teenager joined his boyfriend on the couch with a quiet sigh.

"What's wrong?" Marshall Lee whispered.

"Are we going to tell her? That we're– y'know– together?" Bubba's voice was edged with curiosity and anxiousness.

"Of course."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Do you... do you think she'll think of me... as a father? I mean like– I'm sure she misses her mom. And I know that I can't be that to her... I just don't want to disappoint her is all."

"Bubba, she loves you. I love you. You'd be an amazing dad. Sometimes I think you're better than me," Marshall laughed, then added, "You're amazing... Don't worry so much."

The shorter male smiled softly. "You're an amazing dad, too."

Abadeer bit the inside of his lip, hesitant. Then he remembered that this man in front of him, the man he loved, was his. So he kissed him. And pulled him into an embrace. The teen's eyes closed at the contact as he draped his arms around Marshall's neck.

They lie on the couch, their legs intertwined, bodies touching, arms holding, and lips moving together with passion. And being the losers they are, they feel asleep like that that night. Maybe minus the kissing. They didn't fall asleep kissing, just cuddling.

~

Osiria woke up to find her father and her father's new boyfriend knocked out and snoring on the sofa. She stifled her happy giggles with her small chubby hands and quietly ran into the kitchen to make them some breakfast.

She used one of the stools at the bar table to climb onto the counter. Then she grabbed three bowls from a cabinet a over her hand and carefully climbed down again. The cereal was in the cabinet under the microwave. She could reach that however. After getting the plastic bowls and the knockoff brand of Lucky Charms, Osiria opened the fridge. There was barely any milk left, but she didn't care. She had to make cereal for her daddies.

"Ossy?" A groggy voice asked from the kitchen door. She looked up. Bubba was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and pushing his hair into decency.

"What are you doing?" he crouched next to her on the floor.

"Making cereal for you and daddy," she grunted, trying to steady her hold on the carton as she poured. Bubba smiled at her. She really is precious, he thought. Osiria's hand slipped and milk spilt all over the floor.

Too precious.

"Get us some spoons and I'll clean this up," he told the four year old. She stood on the tips of her toes and reached into a drawer. Bubba grabbed the rag off the sink rack and wiped down the floor.

The two sat at the same spot and ate, watching each other chew and making silly faces. Marshall walked in just then. He kissed their foreheads and sat with them. Osiria crawled into his lap and fed him his cereal.

"NOM!" he growled with each bite. Then she'd rotate out to feeding Bubba after her father's turn. She often missed his mouth since he was further away. More Lucky Charms ending up on his shirt than in his stomach. But he still got enough in him to satisfy his appetite.

"We need more milk," Marshall stated after they finished eating.

"Yeah," Bubba agreed, "I'll go buy some today. I've been meaning to go get hair dye anyways."

"Hair dye? Why?"

"Wanna change things up a bit," he smiled. Marshall slowly raised an eyebrow.

"What color?"

"Oh, I dunno... pink, maybe..."

"Pink?! I like pink!" Ossy squealed, jumping up and down, "PINK! PINK! PINK! PINK!"

"Okay, okay," Bubba laughed, lifting her into his arms, "We'll dye it pink."

"YAAAYYYYYYY!!"

"Os, calm down..." Marshall grabbed her from the other, "...before I eat you!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs, it slowly turning to laughter. The men tried to shush her, afraid that she'd wake the neighbors, but ended up laughing themselves.

"Alright guys, I got to get a shower and go to work," Marshall Lee sighed as he put his child on the floor.

"Os, you need a bath too. C'mon, you can bathe in my bathtub," Bubba held his hand out to her and she accepted, jumping excitedly. Marshall stopped him before he could leave.

"I might be a little late tonight. Don't stay up for me though. It might be like one in the morning before I get back. James has me filing a bunch of paperwork today."

"Okay," he smiled. They kissed briefly and separated so they could start their days.


	14. The Hair Dye

"Alright girly, ready?" Bubba asked, drying Osiria off.

"Yeah!" she cheered. Her black hair clung to her tan forehead, much like Marshall's hair did when it was wet. Bubba actually realized just how identical the father and daughter were. Same eyes, same hair, same face. Beautiful.

"Okay," he said slowly, "get ready and let's go."

"Okay," she smiled and ran off to his front door. He followed behind her. They entered the other apartment and the child ran off to her room, tip toeing so she didn't slip. Marshall exited his bedroom shortly after, rubbing a hand towel over his damp strands of hair.

Bubba was noticing many more details today; the small facial features on Osiria, the defined, tanned muscles that Marshall Lee has, the way they flexed when he moved, the way Osiria tiptoed like a clumsy ballerina, the way Marshall kept his left pinkie finger stiff when he made his coffee. And Bubba realized then just how much he loved all of these things. So simple, yet so important. More important than you can imagine.

"Well, I'm off," the cop announced after sipping his coffee for a minute. Ossy came running out of her bedroom and threw her arms around his legs.

"Tell Uncle Ricky I said hi," her soft voice pleaded.

"I will, pumpkin," he promised and kissed her cheek. She smiled widely, and sat on the couch next to Bubba. The teenager looked from her to Marshall Lee, who was leaning over him. Their lips met in a quick kiss and the cop bade them a goodbye. He left and Bubba looked down to the girl.

"Ready to leave too?"

"Yup."

"Let's go then."

The two left the apartment and walked to the supermarket, making faces in the store windows they passed and laughing when they disturbed the people on the other side of the glass. Osiria's thick pink tutu flopped and bounced as she danced beside him, Bubba having to spin her occasionally. She danced like her dad: clumsily and hilariously. But she kept rhythm better than Marshall Lee did. They finally got to the supermarket's entrance.

"I got the buggy!" Osiria insisted as they entered the store. Bubba let her struggle to pull the large metal cart from the rack. They walked up and down aisles, aisle after aisle. Bubba would grab the grocery items and Ossy would check them off. They went to the 'hair products' aisle last. The two stopped in front of the various shades of pink hair dye.

"I like that one!" Osiria pointed. Bubba followed her finger to the box and grabbed it.

"Gumball pink?" he questioned, looking it over in his hand. She nodded and he made a face as it thinking about it.

"Oh well," he mumbled, setting in the buggy beside her. Osiria quickly grabbed it and held it to her, smiling brightly. They went to the check out line and paid.

On their way home, the young girl cheered and held the hair dye package high above her head. Bubba wanted to laugh and be happy with her, but he was carrying three plastic bags full of heavy groceries, and he was doing it by himself. Os opened the door for him and he quickly dropped everything on the floor, rubbing his sore arm muscles. Bubba looked down at the girl who was patiently watching him.

"Help me put up groceries and we can dye my hair."

Osiria almost instantly started throwing boxes of foods where they belonged. Bubba put the milk in the fridge and the laundry detergent away.

"Done!" the four year old smiled.

"Me too. Where's the dye?"

Ossy held it up high enough for the world to see. Bubba chuckled and she grabbed his finger, following him to the bathroom. He set her on the counter while he dyed his brown hair pink.

"Can I start calling you Gumball now?" the girl asked, her head tilted in genuine curiosity.

"I suppose if you want to," he hummed. She nodded and kicked her legs patiently back and forth over the counter's edge. Bubba finished rubbing the gel substance against his roots and sighed victoriously.

"Now we just have to wait for thirty minut–"

"Thirty minutes?!" Osiria squeaked.

"Yes," the teen laughed, "Thirty minutes. It takes a while for the color to change."

"Oh."

"Yup. C'mon, let's go watch TV."

"Okay!"

The two raced each other to the living room. Bubba sat on the couch and relaxed, Os in his lap. They watched 'Winnie The Pooh' until time was up.

"Alright girly, I'm gonna go wash my hair. I won't be long."

"Okay."

Bubba turned on the water and waited. Its sound made his thoughts barely audible, its warm steam giving him small goosebumps. He carefully pulled his shirt over his head, making sure not to get the dye on it. Then he slipped off his jeans, then his boxers. He stared at himself in the mirror. He looked himself over, all the childhood scars and adulthood scars too. He was a rosy pale. It stood out against Marshall's deep tan and Osiria's lightly tanned skin. He stared at his face. It was more rounded than theirs. They had sharp, beautiful features. Bubba was just small and rounded. His face was rounded, his hips were rounded, his thighs and butt were rounded. He gently touched his face, pulling and pushing at it. Never before had he studied himself like he has now. He was different. So different. And he didn't know how to feel about it. He looked at his hair, remembering that he had to wash it.

Bubba stepped into the shower. The warm water ran over his skin, making his goosebumps more noticeable than before. He leaned his head back and let the water wash away the excess dye, turning the water a pastel pink. After shampooing and conditioning, he got out and dried his newly vibrant colored hair.

"Bubbaaaa!" Osiria's impatient voice called from outside the bathroom door. He opened it and she dashed in. Upon seeing the pink, she squealed, jumping up and down.

"You look like a gum ball! I'm gonna call you Gumball from now on!"

The teen laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Now get out so I can get dressed," he gently pushed her through the doorway. She sat on the bed and waited for him to finish.

When he exited, Os was laying back on the bed, swinging her legs in the air.

"Bubba?"

"Yes?"

"I miss Abby. Can I go back to Abby's house?"

"You just got back from there this morning!"

"I know but I miss her!" Osiria sat up. Bubba sighed.

"I guess I can call Justin..."

"Yay! Thank you Bu– Gumball!"

He rolled his eyes as she swung her arms around his legs, "You're welcome, monkey."

"I'm not a monkey!"

"To me, you are."

Bubba walked into the kitchen as he put his phone to his ear. The ring ended and a frustrated "Hello?" came through.

"Uh... Justin?"

"Bubba! Thank God you called! Abby's been crying for the last half hour because Osiria went home without her knowing so."

"Hasn't Dave done anything?"

"He went to work. It's just me trying to calm her."

"Ah, well, I was calling because Ossy's having withdrawals also."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Is it okay if I bring her over for a while? Oh shoot, wait, Marshall Lee has the car..."

"Oh no problem! I'm on my way!"

"Alright, later."

"Bye!"

He hung up and look at the toddler staring at him with big eyes.

"They're on their way."

At those words, Osiria let out an inhumanly squeal and Bubba hurriedly shushed her. She giggled quietly and ran to the door, where she sat, and waited. After five minutes she began groaning and flailing impatiently.

"You really are your father's child..." Bubba mumbled to himself while watching her. She pouted at the door.

"Why won't you hurry?!" she screamed at it.

"Ossy, honey, the door has done nothing to you," Bubba called to her from behind the kitchen counter.

"They won't hurry!" she yelled back.

"They're trying!"

Osiria began to run in circles, her impatience boiling over. She ran to Bubba and hugged his leg tightly.

"Gumbaaaaaall!" she pouted.

"I know sweetheart, they should be here any minute now," he lied. They still had ten minutes. Right then, he decide that this was officially going to be the longest ten minutes of his life.

She whimpered in distress and sunk to the floor with a long sigh. Her tantrum had left her tired.

"Bubbie," she mumbled.

"Yes?" he was leaning against the counter, just watching her. So dramatic.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"Make me McDonald's!"

"I don't know how to–"

The door bell rang, interrupting his sentence. They're here already? he thought. He went to the door and opened it. An unfamiliar man stood in the doorway.

"Uncle Ricky!" Os cheered.

"Hey pumpkin," he smiled. He had an uneasy look in his eyes.

"Oh," Bubba suddenly remembered to introduce himself, "I'm Bubba, the nei–"

"I know who you are," he interrupted calmly, "Can I talk to you a minute? Privately?"

A pit settled in the teen's stomach as he agreed. They stepped out in the hallway, where Ricky let out a long sigh.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to be blunt with you," his low voice grumbled, "Marshall's been shot. He's in the hospital now. The docs put him on pain killers, but the only thing they do for him is make him drowsy. He's been asking for you. I've decided it's best if little one didn't come with us. I'll take her to a coworker's–"

"A friend's actually on his way to get her now," Bubba's voice shook.

"Good," Ricky agreed, "When will he be here?"

"In five minutes, at most."

"Alright. You get that settled. I'll be in the car," and he left with that. Just as he predicted, Justin was there in five minutes.

"Hey y'all!" he smiled as he came into the apartment. The girl's eyes connected and they squealed excitedly. Abby ran off with Ossy so she could show her her race car collection.

"Justin, I need Osiria to stay again tonight, I have to go meet Marshall at the hospital," the teen begged quietly.

"Of course," the blonde gave a look of concern but didn't press him to continue. Justin quizzically made his way to Os's room and told her to pack a bag. A synchronized squeal erupted from the room and the men made sure they still had hearing.

As they left, Osiria smiled, "Bye Gumball!"

Justin laughed to himself, and Bubba felt the need to clarify it was because of the hair. He understood.

The teen waited until they left for good before he met Ricky downstairs and they went to visit his wounded lover.


	15. The List

Upon arrival to the hospital, Bubba did not know whether he wanted to rush to Marshall's side or take the time to have a breather before seeing just how severe the situation was. He and Ricky stood outside of the hospital entrance. Ricky waited patiently, watching the teenager with eyes full of understanding.

"Y'know," he spoke quietly, "when my son was dying, I felt much like how you feel now. Confused. Upset. I didn't know how everything was going to end up–whether he'd be fine or not. And as you can tell already, I'm a blunt guy. So listen when I say this– Marshall Lee is fine. He got shot in the shoulder, no where near a major artery. He's not in much pain as far as I can tell. He's acting high and mighty more than anything," he laughed to himself, biting his lip to regain his seriousness, "So... Let's go."

He placed his hand on Bubba's shoulder opposite of himself and led them through the entrance. Nurses, doctors, and visitors passed by them, giving them no acknowledgement. For whatever reason, Bubba found comfort in that. It would be different if they saw him, gave him looks of sympathy, and words of encouragement–everything will be alright; you can do this; we're here for you.

But they didn't do that. And for that, he was secretly grateful.

He and Ricky waited quietly outside an elevator while it slowly made its way to the lobby. Ricky's hand was still on Bubba's shoulder, and gently squeezed it when the doors opened before falling back to his side. They entered the empty space. The doors closed and so did Bubba's eyes. He held tightly onto the rails due to his slight motion sickness. Elevators definitely weren't his favorite thing.

The doors opened to the third floor and Ricky led the way. Marshall Lee's room was the sixth on the right. The two stopped in front of the door, where Ricky encouraged the teenage boy to knock. He did, and a female voice told them to come in. He opened the door slowly to find a nurse was messing with the needles in Marshall's arms. She looked up to them and smiled. Marshall Lee looked from the TV to him. As soon as their eyes met, an instant smile grew on their faces.

"Hey, Martha, I'm kinda hungry. Make me a sandwich?" he turned to the nurse and smiled like a five year old pretending to have a fever. She glared down at him before gently thumping his forehead.

"Sure hun," she mumbled. She passed by Ricky and kissed his cheek. They looked at each other then at the young male lovers. As if in sync, they shook their heads, rolled their eyes and left the room with their arms around each other.

Marshall Lee looked at the teen who was leaned against the white wall. "We're alone," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"We're also in a hospital," Bubba countered, moving to the chair beside his bed. They stared at each other before their eyes went to the other's hair.

"Your hair's a mess," he reached out and fondled with Marshall's black locks.

"Your hair's pink. Like really pink," the cop gently moved his fingers over his boyfriend's hairline. Marshall's touch gave him chill bumps.

"It'll fade," he managed to smile.

"Where's Ossy?" he asked suddenly.

"With Justin. She had another Abby-tantrum."

"I bet you twenty bucks she's gay," Marshall Lee smiled. Bubba rolled his eyes.

"They're just friends, Marshall. Stop lesbianizing your daughter," he teased.

"You wanna take the bet?"

"I want to adjust the bet. I'll give you twenty if she comes out before thirteen. Any time after that, you give me fifty dollars and a lap dance," he booped his nose. Marshall tried to bite his finger, pissed that his nose just got booped, but agreed to the bet anyways.

"So, what exactly happened?" Bubba looked to where Marshall was bandaged.

"I was shot," he answered bluntly.

"I–" Bubba thumped his forehead, "I know that stupid! How were you shot?"

"With a gun," he smiled like an idiot. Bubba sighed through his nose and massaged his temples.

"I was doing paperwork. I got called on duty. Just a robbery, no big deal," Marshall Lee stroked Bubba's cheek, "I'm fine."

"I know you're fine, it just worried me when Ricky showed up all serious and shit," he took Marshall's hand in his own. The cop laughed.

"I think Martha ditched me and my sandwich for Ricky," Marshall sat up.

"Are they married?"

"Yup. And annoying as hell when together too. And I thought my parents were bad."

Bubba smiled. "I love you sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Marshall Lee faked worry.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. I guess. I love you too. Sometimes..."

Bubba fiddled with his fingers, trying to think up a conversation.

"Oh, um, your daughter gave me a nickname today."

"Oh really? Was it 'Mr. Sexy-Booty'?"

"Um, ew. No. It's Gumball."

"Gumball... I like it. Suits you," he smiled. He moved over and patted the small space beside to him, "Lay next to me."

Bubba watched him suspiciously.

"C'mon Gumball Senpai. Please Gummy-kun? I love you Gum-Gum Senpai, please cuddle me!"

"What the hell?!" he half screamed, his face red.

"I found your anime collection," Marshall Lee stated proudly. His meds were making him brutally honest.

The teen sighed and stood. He and Marshall cautiously moved around before settling next to each other. Abadeer's hand rested at Bubba's hip. They watched the TV until someone walked in. Bubba sat up quickly, prepared to move.

"Well, well. I heard you were here," Justin laughed, sitting in the chair. Bubba and Marshall sighed, relieved that it was just him.

"Where's my child?" Abadeer spoke up.

"Calm down, sir. She's with my husband and daughter at home."

"Why are you here?" Bubba asked this time.

"I work here," Justin said with a 'duh' expression, "Psychiatrist, remember? I'm supposed to help a certain Marshall Lee through any trauma he may be enduring since he, y'know, got shot."

"Pssh he's fine," Martha walked in with Subway bags in her hand, "Now he has an excuse to tell everyone he has a battle scar. Eat up, hun."

She placed the sub in his lap then gave a separate sub to Bubba. He looked up to her and she smiled, "I figured you might be hungry too. It's turkey, I hope you don't mind. I didn't know what you'd like."

"No, it's perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome darling. I'll be back later," she pointed to Marshall Lee, "Try'ta take those needles outta ya arm and I won't hesitate to beat'chyo butt, cripple or not."

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled through a mouth full of meatball sub. She nodded once and left.

Justin was chuckling quietly the whole time. "Gah, I love that woman."

"Same," Marshall smiled. He sounded like he was about to pass out.

"I think his pain medications are kicking in," Justin looked to Bubba. The teen looked down at his boyfriend. Marshall had finished his sandwich in only two minutes and was now sleeping peacefully against his thigh. Bubba's fingers subconsciously played with Marshall Lee's black hair. Justin watched them before taking his leave.

"He's fine. My job here is done," he declared happily and moved slowly around all the bags and equipment.

"I'll see ya later," he waved and closed the door behind him. The teen watched him exit then smiled down at the sleeping cop beside him, sighing in relief.

"You're such a pain in the ass. But I'm glad you're okay," he mumbled. Marshall's lips twitched slightly and he sighed in his sleep. Bubba stroked his cheek, brushed over his lips and chin, then moved to sit in the chair.

They had been officially dating for less than twenty-four hours and he's already able to say that he's been through more with Marshall Lee than all his previous lovers combined.

"My glob," he groaned quietly, "I don't even know your birthday, where you moved from, or even your favorite–anything, for that matter, and I'm already in love with you. And on top of that you don't know anything about me either."

He leaned back in the chair and watched Marshall's sleeping face. He knew that he would be knocked out for the next few hours. So he ate his sub and made a list of every question he wanted to ask him.

When is your birthday?  
What is your favorite song? Why?  
What is your favorite time of day?  
Why did you become a cop?  
Have you been in love before?  
Have you done drugs before?  
What are your parents like?  
Do you prefer nighttime or daytime?  
What's your favorite movie? Why?  
Do you ever miss the life you had before you met me?  
Where did you go to high school?  
Did you have a high school sweetheart? What were they like? Where are they now? Do you ever think about them?  
Who was your first kiss?  
Who did you lose your virginity to?  
Was it weird? Embarrassing? Nice? Gentle? Sweet? Passionate?  
What's your favorite season? Why?  
Do you have any special talents? Can you draw? Can you sing? Double jointed?  
What's your favorite pastime?  
What's the weirdest dream that you've ever had?  
Would you call yourself pessimistic or optimistic?  
Who decided on Osiria's name?  
What's Osiria's middle name?  
What was it like on the day Ossy was born?  
Do you want to get married again?

He stopped. It had been two hours. And Marshall Lee was awake, watching him, a small smile on his face while Martha finished giving him another dosage of medication. He hadn't even realized she was in there. But she left soon after, so it's not like it really mattered. Bubba looked from the door she exited back to the cop staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you know that you bite your lips when you're thinking? It's kinda sexy."

The blush he was fighting fought back. And won.

"When's your birthday?" he blurted. Marshall smiled at the randomness, sitting up straighter.

"February 18th."

Bubba nodded and looked down to the paper and pen in his hand.

"When's yours?"

"September 5th," the teen looked up at him. Marshall nodded, forcing himself to remember that. They were quiet.

"What's that in your hand?"

Bubba hesitated, "Questions... for you."

Abadeer patted the bed, motioning for his boyfriend to sit with him. They settled next to each other. Marshall carefully took the paper and looked it over.

"You're a curious little guy," he chuckled, "These are some good questions."

"Thanks," Bubba mumbled.

"What's my favorite song? That's hard to answer. And why? I love music too much to pick just one single song, y'know?"

Their eyes found each other as he spoke. Marshall smiled down at him, answering the next question.

"My favorite time of day? What do you mean?"

"Well like. What time? Some people like 11:11 so they can make a wish. Some like 12:34 because it's pleasing. Some like 3:00 PM because that's when school lets out. Some like 4:20 so they can have some fun. Some like 5:00 because that's also fun. What do you like?"

The cop thought about it, staring at the teen in his arms the whole time.

"9:23 AM."

"Why?"

"That's when Os was born."

Bubba smiled at him brightly, then continued, "Why did you become a cop?"

"I like the thought of keeping people out of danger."

"Have you ever been in love before?"

"Before what?"

The teen shrugged, thinking. "Before Osiria was born," he decided.

"I thought I was."

"With who?"

"Os's mother," he snorted.

"Makes sense," Bubba forced a laugh. The mention of Osiria's mom made jealously and sadness erupt in his throat. He swallowed the feeling, but it enabled him to speak anymore. Marshall Lee noticed his sulking demeanor and answered the questions alone.

"I've never done drugs. Haven't even smoked before. Lame, I know," he laughed. Bubba let a small smile slip onto his lips but remained quiet.

"Uh, what are my parents like?" he paused for a while.

"My mom is borderline coo-coo mad insane. She feeds off the souls of the living. But I guess that's what lawyers are supposed to do. And my dad... he's the best. Wise. Smart. Handsome. Kind. I doubt there's a better dad out there."

Bubba looked up at him, his eyebrows furrowed, "What about you?"

"Me? I'm not half as good as my dad. Kinda wish Ossy got to know him."

Marshall was quiet before clearing his throat, subconsciously playing with the paper between his thumb and index finger.

"I like nighttime. The sun gives me headaches."

Bubba snorted into his chest with a smile. Marshall snickered quietly at the sound.

"Oh um. Favorite movie. Probably Reel Steel."

"Why?"

"A movie about fighting robots, man! That's kickass!"

The teen laughed into his chest as Marshall Lee continued through chuckles, "I absolutely, positively, without a doubt prefer laughing in a hospital bed over stupid shit to signing divorce papers."

Bubba's laughter subsided to giggles. He took the paper from his lover and read out the next question, "What high school did you go to?"

"Nightosphere Academy," he sighed, "And as for the high school sweetheart, that's a long story."

"I have time," Bubba gave a toothy smile.

Marshall Lee Abadeer sighed heavily. This wasn't a topic he often discussed, nor did he particularly like to. But, he reasoned with himself, that Bubba is special. And if he were to talk about it with anyone, he wouldn't mind talking about it with the boy in his arms. He swallowed hard as difficult memories came back to him.

"I had two," he began slowly, before stopping. He didn't know if he could go through with this. Bubba sat up, noticing the uneasiness on his face.

"You don't have to keep talking, Marshall, it's okay, I'm sorry," his thumb ran over his face, rubbing away the salty liquid flowing slowly, steadily from his left eye. He hadn't realized he was crying. Bubba's lips met his and they kissed briefly. He was warm, and Marshall found that extremely comforting. He sighed through his nose, pulling away.

"No, it's okay. I um, I had two. The first one–we, uh, 'dated' from freshman year up until junior year. We were... kinda secretive. No one could really know about us since we're both... y'know, guys. And um. His name. His name was Jess. And he was the second best guy I knew, after my dad. He was my best friend. Still is, actually. He was my, um, my first kiss, first person I had sex with. And I still think about him everyday. Naturally."

Marshall Lee was staring at his hand as he spoke, meeting Bubba's curious eyes when he finished.

"What happened to him?"

"He passed away. Junior year... Car accident."

Bubba watched him with huge watery eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's alright. And the second is Osiria's mother, Ashley. I'd be damned if I thought about her every day," he laughed quietly. Bubba laughed too, hastily wiping away tears. The older male looked at the teen inches from his face and took his hand in his, kissing his soft pink knuckles.

"My favorite season is Autumn; I like the way leaves crunch and crackle when you step on them.

I can play guitar and I sing to Os sometimes. That's my pastime.

I don't remember my weirdest dream, I just remember the uneasy feeling it gives me, even now.

I'd say I'm optimistic. Or at least try to be.

The day Ossy was born was peaceful. It was at that point in November when everything was dry and warm. The sun was shining and it seemed like everyone was outside enjoying the weather. Ashley definitely wasn't in as much pain as some of the other women who were screaming bloody murder.

We both decided on her name. I liked the name Osiria and Ashley liked Rose. So we put Osiria Rose Abadeer on the birth certificate. She was born at 9:23 AM on November 26– Thanksgiving.

And yes, I wouldn't mind getting hitched again."

Bubba stared at Marshall, who was smiling at him.

"Is that all?" he lowered his voice, kissing the teen's hand again, letting his lips linger there. Bubba's face caught fire as he mumbled something like "Yeah, that's all."

Marshall Lee was about to kiss him when Ricky walked in, interrupting them.

"Sorry boys, date's over. Visiting time's up."

Bubba turned to look from him to Marshall, and was met with lips on his. Ricky rolled his eyes.

"Ew! Gross! Don't do that! Sick!" he mimicked a teenage boy's voice. Marshall Lee let out a deep chuckle against his lover's lips, sending a wave of ecstasy over Bubba, before pulling away.

"Fuck off," he sighed, joking of course, as he snuggled into thin mattress and blankets to match.

"Shut up," Ricky retorted, hands on belt. He looked to the teen just as he was standing, "Ready? I'll take you home."

"Yeah," Bubba grabbed his Subway and bag and threw it away, following the man of 52 years to the door.

"Bye love," Marshall called.

"Bye," Rick smiled, batting his eyelashes. Marshall mouthed a threat at him then looked to Bubba.

"Bye," he gushed. The nineteen year old waved, a shy blush on his cheeks. They exited the building, walking silently back to the truck. Nothing was said on the way home. Then they reached the apartment building.

"Please tell me you love him," Rick let out an exasperated sigh. Bubba's cheeks slipped a blush at the remark, its abruptness almost making the truck door he was opening slam back on him.

"I–yes?"

"Good," the old man regained his serious aura, "After all this we've been through with him and that girl, he needs someone who actually gives a shit about him."

Bubba couldn't fight back the smile arising on his face. Ricky saw it and smiled himself.

"G'night, kid."

"Goodnight," he pushed open the door all the way and stepped out. They nodded at each other as Ricky backed out the parking space and drove off. Bubba realized, as he stood there on the sidewalk, that he wasn't going to enjoy sleeping alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the birthdays based on the dates certain episodes were aired.
> 
> "Fionna And Cake", Prince Gumball being the main male character in the episode, was aired on September 5, 2011.
> 
> "Bad Little Boy", Marshall Lee being the main male character in the episode, was aired on February 18, 2014.


	16. The Memories

Unwanted memories haunted Marshall Lee's thoughts that night. He lie in the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, sleep deprived and red rims defining the soreness in his eyes. Since Gumball had left, he was forced to think to keep himself from feeling lonely. But for whatever reason, thinking only made him feel more alone. And the sad truth about his loneliness was that he now longed to see Jess again.

He loved Bubba. He would never love another like he did Bubba. But he missed his best friend. And Jess is what was keeping him awake. His friend had died eleven years ago, but he thought about him everyday. And everyday he thought about him, he replayed their life together. From the time they were boys to the time they were in high school.

He thought about how they used to sit on the dock of a pond in his front yard and stare at the water, wondering what exciting thing they would do next rather then what the rest of their life would be like.

He thought about freshman year, when they slowly started to look at each other more and more everyday. About how they would find ways to touch each other for no reason.

He thought about sophomore year, when they tried alcohol for the first time, and how they got so drunk off their asses it made them sick.

He thought about how his body couldn't handle being intoxicated, and he wound up puking in Jess's bathroom for almost an hour. Jess stayed by his side the whole time, rubbing gentle circles in his back and telling him it'd be alright. After puking up everything he had, he sobbed quietly from the overwhelmingness of it all. The feeling left him disoriented in a way he had never felt before. Jess wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close and tight until he felt like he was 'a man again'.

The words made him laugh more than he should have. He was smiling, looking at his best friend, and it just kind of happened. Their noses brushed together–their lips mere centimeters apart–before they closed the gap between them. It scared them both that they didn't know who kissed who first, and the fact that they both liked it left them even more uncomfortable.

It was just a spur of the moment thing and they were both drunk, they decided. Their eyes never met the other's again for the rest of the night until Ricky and Martha told them to go to bed.

They lie there awkwardly, facing away from each other–contemplating whether or not they should talk about it. Marshall Lee sat up and looked at him, wanting desperately to talk about it. He couldn't handle their silence. Jess never rolled over to return the gesture. So Marshall followed his instinct–he swallowed hard, leaned over, and kissed him again. Jess hesitated, but kissed back subtly. It was soft, gentle, and yet, it held all the passion in the world.

Marshall Lee lie on top of him, their arms wrapped around the other as if trying to protect them from the world. The brunette rolled over onto the raven-haired boy, pressing kisses to his jaw and neck. Marshall watched as his fingers trailed over then under his shirt. He leaned up as it was pulled over his head. Breathing became more difficult as Jess's cool tanned fingers stroked over the skin of his chest, feeling its smoothness and warmth. Marshall's hands found his and together they removed any other clothing in the way of their curiosity.

They held each other in the darkness, their hands touching, memorizing the other's body, no room left between their chests. Their lips left gentle kisses on each other's. Jess's eyelashes brushed against Marshall's cheek as kisses were left on his jaw. Moonlight cascaded through the bedroom windows, illuminating every curve of their bodies.

And Marshall Lee didn't want to remember this. He didn't want to remember how gentle and beautiful Jess was. He didn't want to remember how passionate their first night together was. The didn't want to remember how every morning they woke together, the first words that escaped Jess's lips were 'I love you'.

But you never forget your first love. And the night his first love was dying, he said to him, "Forget me. Move on. Love someone else and love yourself. Don't let me keep you from living your life. I love you, Marshall Lee...

Please. Move on."

And Marshall was having a hard time doing this. He had convinced himself many a time before that he had done so, but he never really had.

But, he decided, that now was the time he would do so for sure. He would move on, for Jess. He would love someone else, and love himself for doing so. He would forget about loving Jess, but never forget Jess himself. He would remember him as his best friend, not his first love. He would love another now.

He would love Bubba.


	17. The Invisible Line

"Hey kiddo, open up," Ricky grunted from the other side of the apartment door. Bubba looked up from the hot cup of coffee in his cold hands. He stood, carefully placing the cup on the table before walking over to the door to open it. Ricky stood there with bags in his arms and Marshall Lee at his side. As the lovers eyes met, Ricky brushed past them and went to put the duffels away.

"Honey, I'm home," Abadeer wrapped his arm around Bubba's shoulder, planting a kiss in his hair. The teen rolled his eyes and closed the door. Ricky walked in from the bedroom and took a seat at the kitchen table. Marshall joined him and Bubba made them some coffee.

"So..." Ricky drawled, nodding thanks to Bubba for the drink, "What are y'all doing for little one's birthday?"

Bubba was stunned. He forgot it was November, and Thanksgiving was two weeks away.

"Not sure yet. She's been pestering me about it since June, and I told her if she didn't stop, she wasn't going to have a birthday party. But since she stopped mentioning it, I kinda forgot to plan a party," Marshall's tone was tired. Ricky hummed in understanding. Bubba handed Marshall Lee his cup.

"Just ask her what she wants to do," he suggested, taking a seat with them. They looked at each other.

"We're not financially nor humanly capable of that," they said in unison. Bubba shrugged.

"How about we just go to the park?" Marshall thought aloud.

"Now you know as well as I do that Martha ain't gonna let you do something as boring as that," Ricky's tone was condescending.

"Ossy likes the park!" the cop said defensively. The two men continued to bicker until the teen spoke up.

"How about the arcade? Kids under eight years get a discount and it'll be Thanksgiving week, so it shouldn't be that packed."

Ricky and Marshall Lee looked at each other.

"Sounds good," the old southern man agreed. He downed the rest of his coffee and stood, "I better get goin'. Gotta meetin' later today."

Marshall waved two fingers his way and he left, but not before taking a cookie from the kitchen counter.

The boyfriends sat in silence, simply watching each other, subtle smiles on their lips.

"C'mere," Marshall Lee motioned to him with a single finger, a seductive undertone in his voice. Bubba stood slowly, moving from his chair to his lover's. Marshall's hands gripped his hips, pulling him into his lap.

"Your birthday was two months ago," he observed quietly, "and I've yet to get you a gift."

Gumball's cheeks grew red, "You don't have to, really... I mean you didn't even know me then."

"But I want to," his hands pulled their bodies closer together, his lips finding Bubba's ear. He gently took the lobe between his teeth, kissing and sucking on it, "What would you like for your birthday?" he breathed against the other's skin.

Small sounds of pleasure left the teen's lips, before he whispered back, "You."

Marshall carefully stood from the kitchen chair, Bubba's legs wrapping tightly around his waist. He carried them to the bedroom, lying them on the edge of the mattress so Bubba was on bottom. Their hands pulled their shirts over their heads. Marshall's lips kissed his boyfriend's chest, teasing the sensitive pinkness. His hands unbuttoned their jeans while Bubba's rubbed Marshall's back.

Abadeer stripped them completely of their clothing. They looked over each other's naked body. Marshall leaned over his lover, his good arm lifting him and moving them to the center of the bed. His lips kissed from his ear, his neck, his chest, down his abdomen, to between his legs. Bubba could feel Marshall stroking him, sucking him. Moans and hums escaped his lips. He watched as his lover's head moved up and down. Bubba's hips thrust slowly into the warmth of his boyfriend's mouth, his hands gripping Marshall's thick black hair.

Marshall moved with him, one arm wrapped around Bubba's thigh and the other on the bed to brace himself. He moved to kiss Bubba's lips. The teen's body grew weak, his eyes staring lustfully at his lover while he pulled away.

"Marshall..." he whispered, his tone sounding like they belonged in a dream. His boyfriend leaned in again, their noses and foreheads brushing together.

Bubba's lips parted, and out came an almost unaudible, "Fuck me."

Marshall Lee leaned in to the other's lips. The teen's eyes began to close in anticipation for a kiss.

"Don't close your eyes... look at me," the cop's low voice whispered. His eyes–just barely–stayed open, and Marshall's lips met his, deepening with passion. Their arms wrapped around each other's torso, eyes half closed, gazes fraught with lust.

Marshall pulled away. He reached over to the nightside–initially to grab the bottle of lube in the drawer–before Bubba stopped him.

"No," he begged, "I want just you. Just you. Just us."

Marshall's fingers slowly slipped from the drawer handle. His lips met Bubba's once more as he positioned themselves. They made slow love, their movements raw with emotions–an invisible line between love and lust.

It seemed like an eternity passed before they both climaxed, their bodies covered in sweat. Marshall Lee rolled onto his back, pulling Bubba on top of him. Their chests rose and fell as they came down from their ecstasy high.

"We should take a shower," the teen whispered. His lover agreed quietly, but they were both too exhausted to move.

"Nap, then shower?" Bubba moved to see his face. Marshall nodded weakly and they closed their eyes.

"We need to pick up Ossy later," the cop suddenly remembered, though he was too tired to show any emotion about it.

"And I need to go to work," Gumball added. They both sighed.

It seems as though there is no such thing as napping for those over eighteen years old.


	18. The Other Happy Couple

It may shock you to realize that this chapter takes place on the ninth morning since Marshall Lee and Bubba met. While the happy couple goes about their day, working and worrying over Osiria's upcoming birthday, a different story is taking place. The story of another happy couple that has been together for years. The story of Dave and Justin.

Currently, David and Justin are at home, cuddling on the couch, watching their daughter and her best friend racing monster trucks and arguing over who won. Neither of them would have ever thought they would be like this, when they attended the same college years ago. They were roommates back then. And they despised each other.

Dave was a macho man. Muscles, sports, a few tattoos, and on top of that, he was the best in his class. Beautiful African American features that all the girls fell for. He was a catch.

Justin, however, was more on the down low. He didn't speak to people he didn't know. He didn't look at people he didn't know. He didn't acknowledge the people who looked at him. He was just trying to get through school and as far away from everyone as he could.

Dave and Justin just did not get along. Polar opposites. Dave didn't like Justin's vibrant green hair, his sassy attitude, the way he held himself above everyone else and rolled his eyes when he asked him a question. Not to mention his fashion sense! Dave wanted to strangle him.

Justin was repulsed by David's unnecessary workout schedule, the way he would swoon girls but never fancy the idea of actually going on dates with them, and the way he would glare every time Justin made a sound. He wanted to smother him in his sleep.

The day they graduated from college was a day of victory. The two future business men would never have to see each other again. Or so they thought.

Justin and Dave met again a few years later, at the bar Justin had worked part time for since college. Justin already had his degree in psychiatry at the time but he still worked there because he wanted to help troubled people. And what better place to help troubled people than at a bar? It was late one night, the lights were dimmed, he was bartending, and only about five customers were there. Two men sat at the counter, drunk off their asses. One was face down asleep on the wood. The other was just able to keep his head up.

"More," his deep voice demanded. Justin sighed. This man had been there for almost two hours, drinking and sobbing. It wasn't an unusual sight but that doesn't mean it wasn't any less annoying. But he was there to help, nonetheless.

"Don't you think you've had enough, buddy?" he leaned against the counter, cleaning a shot glass. The dark skinned man had lifted his head for the first time since he'd been in there. Justin stared at his drunken, tired face.

"David Shane?" the bartender almost dropped the glass.

"Aye! Justin Thosuini! You finally dyed your hair a normal color."

"Why are you here?"

"Because it's America and I have the right to get drunk in whatever bar I please to do so."

Justin rolled his eyes, turning and walking away.

"No, Thosuini, wait," Dave held out his hand. Justin set the shot glass down on the counter. He made his way back to his old roommate, crossing his arms and narrowing his almond shaped eyes. Shane sighed.

"My wife passed away last week," his voice was low and quiet. Justin's eyes widened and softened in sympathy. He remembered getting their wedding invitation about two years before. And he didn't even go. Dave swallowed hard, whispering, "Just trying to get my mind off of things."

"I'm sorry," Justin mumbled.

The bigger man slouched against the bar counter, head in arms. Thosuini took off his apron and rounded the station slowly. He hesitantly placed his hand on Dave's shoulder, bringing him into an embrace. It was an awkward moment—David's head rested against Justin's chest while his pale arms rested on the other's back.

"Let's take you home," he said. Justin motioned to another worker to take his place while he grabbed his coat. One arm was under Dave's armpit while the other opened the door. They had to walk considering that neither had arrived by car. And a taxi was nowhere in sight.

"Where do you live?" Justin readjusted his hold on the drunken widow.

"That way," he pointed, his finger not specifying a certain direction.

"Perfect," the blonde muttered. They continuing walking down streets until the drunk stumbled and told him to wait.

"That's my home," he pointed to a small two-story house with a gray picket fence and a large oak tree in the yard. When they got to the front door, Justin could hear a baby wailing inside.

"You have a kid?!" he flipped out. Dave paid him no attention. Instead, he focused on getting the keys out from his jean pocket. Thosuini snatched the keys and frantically opened the door. He barged inside, yanking the large man in with him. Justin followed the cries to a grey and yellow themed nursery. He picked up the distressed infant from her crib and began to comfort her. She hushed almost instantly from the small coos.

Justin made his way back to the living room to see Dave leaning against the front door.

"You left her here alone?!" he half yelled.

"I didn't mean to," the father weakly defended. He stumbled over to the short blonde, enveloping him in a hug. Justin's nose was forced upon the overwhelmingly sexy scent of liquor and Old Spice cologne. He hated to admit it, but he wouldn't mind smelling it forever.

"Please don't leave," Dave begged in a hushed tone. "I need help. Please don't go."

Justin closed his eyes, holding on to the baby in his arms more firmly.

"I won't."

He carefully pulled away from their embrace. "What's her name?" he looked to the child asleep in his hold.

"Abigail. Stephanie called her Abby, after her sister," Dave sniffled. Justin looked from Abby to him.

"I'm going to put her back in her crib. You need to take a shower."

"What about you?"

"I'll find something to do. Go clean up."

Dave followed him down the hallway, entering the bedroom opposite of him. Justin could hear the water echoing off the tiled bathroom walls. He began to worry, seeing as the father was drunk and could barely stand on his own. He gently placed to squirming child in the crib and hurriedly entered the bedroom. It felt strange to be in the unfamiliar bedroom.

"David?" he asked slowly. He warily rounded the corner, coming face to—well—butt. Dave turned around and Justin quickly looked to the ceiling.

"Okay, well, don't hurt yourself and I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Make sure to sober up while you're in there," he quickly told him and left. Justin's face grew bright red as he tried to put the image of a naked David out of his mind.

He had briefly familiarized himself with the house by then. He went to the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator. The family had plenty of food. Casseroles, mostly. He closed the fridge and noticed for the first time all of the flower bouquets. It clicked. His wife had passed away. It explains all of the food and decor.

Justin grabbed a pan of casserole from the fridge and preheated the oven. David didn't deserve this, he thought, He's a good guy. He would never hurt anyone. He loved his wife. He doesn't need this. That baby doesn't need this.

The thought sent a few tears from his left eye. He never really fancied the idea of having a family of his own. But if he did, from the looks of it, he'd want it to be just like this. Perfect husband, beautiful daughter. What man wouldn't want that?

As he put the cold casserole into the warm oven, Dave walked through the archway. He stopped as Justin stood up. They watched each other.

"Thought you might be hungry," Thosuini defended at Shane's quizzical glances.

"Thanks."

Justin nodded and leaned against the counter. He studied the man in front of him. He was in a light gray tee shirt and pajama bottoms to match. They looked good on him.

"Thanks," Dave laughed. The blonde's eyes widened.

"I said that out loud?" he panicked, his hands covering his mouth. The other nodded, still chuckling. Justin almost sank to the floor from sheer embarrassment. Noticing this, David bit his lip to quiet the laughter.

"You wanna watch a movie?" he asked, motioning to the open living room. Thosuini chewed his lip before giving a small sure.

The twenty-seven years old men sat on the couch, the lights dimmed and the television volume on low. Dave's eyes were shut tight from a headache. It was a while before Justin noticed.

"You okay?"

"No. I'm sober."

"Tylenol?"

"In the cabinet on the right," he mumbled, pointing to the kitchen behind them. Justin stood and went searching for the pain relief. He grabbed the pill bottle and stood next to Dave, handing him two tablets and a glass of water. The man downed it in no time.

He gave a sigh, mumbling his thanks. Justin nodded, stepping over Dave's legs to sit down next to him. The movie continued to play on. It wasn't really an interesting movie, just some Red Box chick-flick. They watched in awkward silence. One would shyly glance at the other while the other would watch the screen, and vise versa.

Dave cleared his throat and lowered the television's volume. "I want to apologize about tonight... this really isn't like me at all. I just—It's been hard since Steph... passed away..."

"I understand," Justin responded a little too quickly, "I know you're an amazing guy, really. Stephanie was a very lucky woman."

The dark-skinned male's lips turned upward in thanks. Justin smiled, easing into the couch. Their conversation was over but their eyes never left the other's. It was brown on brown—warm and, even though they'd deny everything about it, very loving.

They would have stared longer if it weren't for Abby breaking into a hysteria. Justin jumped at the sudden screeching and frantically went to her aid. Dave sat on the couch, rubbing away another upcoming headache. He stood and joined his family in the nursery.

He leaned against the doorframe and watched Justin bounce and coo his daughter. The guy had a way of comforting people like no other person he had ever met. And it worked especially well with his own child. Once she had quieted down, their eyes met.

"Y'know, I really could use your help again. You don't have to pay for anything, just help me with Abby. I'll make sure you have everything you need and more. So... what'dya say... roomie?" he approached him slowly, until he was standing over the shorter blonde. Justin stared up at him. He could sense the desperation in his dark eyes and for some reason, it caused him to give in. He accepted. David fell to his knees, his arms around Justin's legs, repeatedly thanking him like he had just saved his life.

Thosuini looked from big Shane at his legs to little Shane in his arms. He felt at home. Like he was meant to be there with them, the Shane's. And soon enough, he would become a Shane himself.

But until then, they would live together as two guys—one trying to become a successful psychiatrist and the other a professional lawyer—raising a kid. They would have awkward nights of sleeping in the same bed until they eventually found themselves looking forward to it. They would panic over the fact that they knew absolutely nothing about children, especially female children. They would have to endure hours upon hours of a sobbing toddler who didn't care that she was giving them both headaches. They would have to have unscheduled take-your-daughter-to-work days since they couldn't find a babysitter or a close enough daycare. They would have to work together like a family until they decided to become a family. Which—after a year of living together—they finally did. And they've been happy ever since.

They are happily cuddling on their couch while watching their daughter play with her best friend. They are happily planning out their day with the two toddlers. They are happily holding hands and gathering the small ones in their arms to spend the day spoiling them to the extreme even though they most likely won't remember it in the future. They are happily the other happy couple.


	19. The News

"Marshall!"

"Yeah?"

"Have you made reservations yet?" Bubba shouted from the kitchen to the bedroom.

"No!"

"Well you need to! It's been a week and the special occasion is in a few days!" he glanced down to the girl at his feet. She was nonchalantly playing with the fuzzy cloth of his slippers.

"I'll call later!"

"Oh no you won't! You'll call now, mister!"

"Ugh! Yes ma'am!" Marshall exited the bedroom with a roll of his eyes. He was pulling on the rest of his uniform. "Have you seen my keys?"

"On the table," Bubba resumed washing dishes. Abadeer muttered an ah and continued cluelessly searching the apartment. He eventually found his glasses and shoes.

As Bubba turned off the faucet, Marshall Lee gently grabbed his elbow. He closed his eyes, expecting the I'll-see-you-tonight kiss that never came. He glanced at the officer through one eye.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered. A knot twisted in the teenager's stomach and he swallowed hard. They stepped into the bedroom and Marshall closed the door softly behind them.

"Don't hate me. I really can't do anything about it—it's legal stuff, I can't change it; court rules."

"What is it?" Bubba began to feel lightheaded.

Marshall Lee was quiet, hesitant. "Ashley is coming to the birthday party."

The two stared at each other, their expressions very different.

"Why would you make me panic over that?"

"She doesn't know that we're together. And she's a bitch. She's going to try to start shit with you but I'm gonna be beside you when she does. I won't let it happen."

"It's okay, Marshall," Gumball kissed his lips and stroked his hair, "I trust you."

The officer's lips quivered and he let out an exasperated sigh. He distanced himself from the teenager and rubbed his temples.

"Bubba, baby, I love you so, so, so much... I do. I love you. W-What I'm about to tell you... it happened before I even moved here. I just. I didn't know about it until a few days ago, I swear. I need you to understand..."

"Marshall, it's okay. What's wrong?" the teen tried to maintain his cool, even though the butterflies had never officially left his stomach.

"Ashley... won't be coming here alone. She's... she's pregnant, Bubba. With Osiria's brother."

Silence.

Bubba stared at the man before him: his boyfriend, a divorced man, and now an expecting father to a second child. He swallowed hard. His head was spinning; he felt faint.

"How far along is she?"

"Seven months."

The teenager clenched his hair and in a strained voice, hissed, "How did you not know Marshall?! She's fucking huge by now!"

"She didn't even know!" the cop hissed back. "She wasn't big with Ossy so it only makes sense that she's not big with this one!"

"Why is this just now an 'oh-by-the-way' thing?" Bubba threw up his arms, "Why didn't she tell you before?"

Marshall rested his hands on his hips. He sighed, "We haven't spoken since the divorce. And she found out earlier this month. Something like the baby moved and she didn't know what it was so she went to the hospital and got it checked out."

"How do we know that it's actually yours?"

"We don't. But I'd rather claim it as my own and it be taken care of by us than for it have to live with her."

Bubba's eyes were closed. He covered his mouth with one hand and held the other arm around himself. Marshall sighed quietly. He approached his lover, taking him in his arms and kissing his forehead.

"We'll get through this. It'll all be fine, okay? When I get home, we can relax, just you and me. Just make sure Os is asleep before then. I love you. I'll see you tonight," he kissed his cheek and lips. The teen nodded and reminded him to take it easy because of his shoulder. Marshall promised and left, kissing his daughter goodbye before he went. Bubba called Osiria into the bedroom, and she entered with curious eyes.

"Let's take a nap, baby. Gumball needs it."

She nodded and crawled under the soft blankets with him. She cuddled into his arms and they closed their eyes. Osiria had no clue what was going on, but she sensed that Bubba was upset. She cuddled closer and kissed his cheek. His eyes fluttered open as she closed her own. He smiled down at her, kissed the top of her head and rubbed gentle circles in her back. Then he drifted off to sleep.


	20. The Mall

"Bubba? Bubba, wake up."

"Hmm?"

"Bubba. Wake up, hun."

The pink-haired boy stirred, opening his eyes slowly. He had a headache because of what happened that morning. Focusing on the source of the voice instead of the throbbing pain, he saw Justin sitting on the bed beside him. Before he could ask questions, the blonde was already talking.

"Marshall Lee called me earlier. He told me about the—uh—news. Said you might be a little upset and wanted me to come check on you. I thought we could take the girls shopping for Os's birthday just to get away from everything. How 'bout it?"

Bubba blinked several times to rid himself of the overwhelming urge to just roll over and go back to sleep.

"Sure," his groggy voice yawned. Justin clapped his hands together and hopped off the bed to go ready the children. The teen never moved from under the fluffy black comforter. He stared blankly at the wall. Justin came back into the room sometime later, and upon seeing his friend's state, sighed. He closed the door after telling the girls to play in Osiria's room for a while.

The blonde thirty-two year old man lie next to him, pity in his eyes. They stared at each other. "I know he didn't lie to me. He didn't know himself. But it still hurts, y'know?" Bubba spoke quietly. "He's going to have another child by his ex. And what's worse is that I can do nothing about it. I can't even have his kids for him."

"I understand," Justin agreed. "But some things you just have to accept. No matter how much you don't want to, you just have to."

The nineteen year old nodded. Justin smiled and sat up, ruffling the other's hair.

"C'mon, let's go."

Bubba lazily sat up and put his feet on the ground. By the time he had accomplished this, Justin and the girls were already waiting for him at the front door. Osiria ran up to him when he entered the living room and wrapped her arms around his leg.

He rubbed her hair and she reached up at him. The teenager lifted her into his arms as the other father and daughter opened the door to leave. The four of them left the apartment building and climbed into Justin's green fiat.

On the way to the mall, the young girls say in their car seats and happily sang along to the pop songs on the radio. Bubba stared blankly through the wind shield. Justin took notice of this and punched his arm.

The teenager winced and snapped at him, "What the h—"

"Don't curse in front of children. And it was an innocent game of punch buggy. Never heard of it?" Justin smirked without turning to look him in the eye. Gumball glared at the driver, rubbing his now sore shoulder. The girls giggled in the back seat.

They found an empty space in the, according to the girls, ginormous parking lot and got out. Each girl held the hand of their guardian as all four entered the mall. Naturally, they all went to the nearest toy store first.

While Justin and Abby wandered off to the pink and glittery items, Ossy gently pulled on Bubba's sleeve, leading him over to the sports equipment. Her eyes scanned over the many balls, helmets, and gloves until they settled on a football just over her head.

"Can I get that?" a small finger pointed to the brown rubber made ball. Bubba kneeled down next to her, his gaze following where she was looking to. He was genuinely surprised that she preferred sports to dresses today, given that the attitude she's expressed around him had mainly been, well, girly.

"Of course," he smiled nonetheless. He grabbed the packaged sports ball and Osiria's hand. They went over to Abby and her dad, who were picking out fairy princess wands in every color available.

"Ossy! Ossy! I got this for you!" Abigail held up a blue tiara for her friend to see. Her smile ran from ear to ear and Os found it contagious. They were grinning like young fools while Abby attempted to place it on her friend's head.

Justin and Bubba watched the whole scene, smiles appearing on their lips. They glanced at each other and through telepathy agreed to check out.

The girls grabbed each other's hands along with the hand of their guardian. The four of them went to the check out counter. A young girl stood behind the counter, smiling brightly at them.

"Hi!" she greeted, scanning the items and totaling the price.

"That will be $39.64," she grinned, waving at the two shy toddlers. Justin pulled his checkbook out of nowhere while Bubba struggled to get his wallet from his back pocket. By the time he got it out, his friend had already written the check and given it to the unusually happy lady.

Justin grabbed each girl's hand and proceeded to leave the store, while the teenager stood there, completely dumbfounded. Gumball hurriedly followed suit.

"What was up with that?" he asked in a hushed voice, lifting Osiria into his arms.

"I don't like happy people. They're all so ignorant."

Bubba furrowed his eyebrows but said nothing in response. Justin decided that they should spend the rest of the time shopping for clothes. Still holding Abby's and Ossy's hands, he took them to the Girl's section of the store. Bubba followed behind, taking Osiria's hand when Justin stopped to look at an outfit for his daughter.

"You and Os go look around. We'll meet up at the check out, okay? I'll pay."

"Oh, okay. Sure."

As they walked away, Osiria pulled at the teenager's pants leg.

"Gumball, I don't want a dress."

"Then you don't have to get one."

The girl nodded. The two continued walking about the store when she stopped.

"I want daddy," she sniffled. Confused, Bubba picked her up and hugged her close.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I want daddy," her small voice began to rise in pitch due to her tears. Gumball held her closer, hastily pulling his cellphone from his pocket. He dialed Marshall's number and impatiently waited for him to pick up.

"...Hello? Bubba? What's wrong?"

"Os is crying, saying she wants you. Will you talk to her?" Bubba had started to find the department's exit so no one could listen in on their conversation.

"Of course. What's going on?"

"I don't know. She's just upset."

"Alright. Let me talk to her."

Bubba handed the phone to the sniffling toddler.

"Osiria? What's wrong baby?"

She began crying harder, snot running from her nostrils. She dropped the phone and Bubba held back a curse. He bent over and picked it up, making sure Marshall Lee was still on the other end. Gumball apologized to his boyfriend and began looking around for a bathroom to hide in until their kid calmed down.

"I want daddy!" Os cried into his shoulder, gripping his shirt in her fists.

Bubba sighed, a headache forming. He held the phone to his ear while rubbing soothing circles on Ossy's back.

"Can you come pick us up from the mall downtown and take us home?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in like twenty minutes. Meet me outside."

"Okay, bye."

"Hey wait, Bubba?"

"Yeah?"

"You're doing great. I love you. See you in a bit. Tell Os I love her too."

"...Love you too. Bye."

Marshall hung up. Gumball pushed the phone into his front jean pocket. Ossy was quiet but still sniffling from time to time.

"Your daddy said he loves you," Bubba mumbled into her hair. She nodded. He took out his phone again, remembering to text Justin and let him know the situation.

Less than a minute later, he received a reply: Oh my, okay. Be safe.

Then soon after, his phone buzzed again: Abby's throwing down. She wants to go with Osiria. I'm sorry, but is it okay?

Bubba agreed and Justin thanked him. Ten minutes passed and the latter was outside, his daughter at his side. She saw Ossy and reached for her hand, which was hanging limply over Gumball's arm. Osiria registered that her friend was holding her hand, and her grip tightened. No one said a word.

Justin rubbed Osiria's hair then kissed Abigail's forehead. He handed Abby the toys he bought for them. Justin wished them a goodnight, told his child to behave, and said goodbye.

Five minutes after Justin Shane left, Marshall Lee parked in front of the curb. He took his daughter from Gumball and helped Abby into the car, letting her sit in Os's booster seat. Bubba buckled the mixed child into the car seat while Marshall started the car, Osiria in his lap. They went home.


	21. The Uniform

It was around five in the afternoon when Marshall Lee, his boyfriend, his child, and her friend arrived to the apartment building they called home.

Bubba helped Abigail out of the car seat while Marshall carried Osiria inside. His boyfriend and their guest followed behind him. When inside, he took his daughter to her bedroom and tucked her into bed, Abby wanting to lie next to her. He tucked her in too, kissed each girl's forehead and told them to sleep well.

Marshall closed the bedroom door quietly. Bubba stood next to the couch, his face red and upset. "I don't know what happened," he spoke softly, "She just got really upset and really wanted you and I don't know if I did or said something... I'm sorry I had to call you away from work. I feel terrible."

Abadeer sighed quietly. He approached the pink-haired teenager sitting on the couch's armrest.

"You handled everything fine, okay? You didn't mess up. I'm glad you called me. You're doing better than I was when Os was born. You're a perfect dad, Bubba. We wouldn't be together if I didn't think that." Marshall dried away the tears falling from the teenager's eyes.

"I feel like I could have handled it better though. And the way she cried, saying she wanted you... I felt like I couldn't do much of anything to comfort her. Like I wasn't wanted at all. How is that other baby going to feel about me? Once it finds that out I have nothing to do with its existence?"

Marshall's eyes softened. He understood then why Bubba had freaked out that morning. His arms lifted the boy's body against his own and he walked them into the bedroom. They kissed as he lie them on the bed.

"We're going to be fine," Abadeer whispered, pulling away, "Everything might not be perfect for a while, but we can handle it, right?"

Bubba looked up at him through glossy eyes. "Yeah," his voice shook but he agreed wholeheartedly. Marshall smiled and stroked his cheek.

"I better take this thing off and get a shower," he chuckled, referring to his police uniform. Gumball bit his bottom lip and took in the way his lover looked above him.

"Or you could leave it on... And we could shower later..."

The cop smiled at the offer, and after pretending to think about it, agreed. He quickly took off his belt while Bubba stripped from head to toe. They instantly clung to each other, Marshall kissing his boyfriend's neck. Gumball's arms wrapped tightly around his lover's back while fingers began to tease his already twitching parts.

"Nngh... Marshall—"

"Sorry, babe, sorry."

Abadeer paced himself, still sucking on Bubba's neck and ear. Warmth began to settle over the both of them, and they stopped the foreplay.

"Ready?" the cop breathed, positioning themselves.

Gumball nodded, his cheeks growing red. As his lover began to penetrate him, he stopped him.

"Wait—"

"Yeah?"

"I... I wanna try something... Just. Go with it."

Marshall raised his eyebrow as Bubba pushed him to the mattress. The teenager lie on top of him, kissing his thighs, and began sucking. The older male's face blushed from pleasure. His fingers teased his lover's hole, slipping in and out slowly. Gumball moaned around Abadeer's member, throating it to the hilt. Marshall bit his lip at feeling, a small sound of approval escaping his lips.

Bubba pulled away and they kissed before repositioning themselves. The teen lie on his stomach while his boyfriend rimmed him. Sounds of quiet moans and gasps echoed off the walls. Bubba stroked himself quickly, heavy pants dripping from his lips. Marshall Lee gripped his ass tightly in both hands, kissing and licking the cheeks and in between.

"Marshall," Gumball groaned as quietly as he could. The said male hummed in understanding and lie on top of his lover. They pumped each other, their faces inches apart and sweat rolling down their skin. White liquid covered their hands and torsos. They practically collapsed once it was all over. They snuggled and kissed between tired pants.

"I love you," Marshall whispered.

"I love you, too," Gumball kissed his lover's forehead. They lie there in sweaty, nasty glory.

"Bubba?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something else to tell you..."


	22. The Shower

Marshall Lee sat up, running his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath to steady his nervous breathing. "I've been thinking—"

"Wait! Wait! I have something I have to tell you, too! I've been thinking too!" Gumball sat up, a sort of excited urgency to his voice. His bit his bottom lip to calm the smile. "I want to go back to college. To the one Justin teaches at. I... I want to become a Psychologist."

Abadeer felt his chest tighten, and his heart crumble a little. "That's great babe! I'm so happy for you."

Gumball smiled widely, excitement sparkling in his eyes. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Oh—I, um. I've been thinking, and, um. I think... I think we should move in together. F-For good. We move out the apartments and get a ho—"

Bubba didn't allow him to finish before his lips were on his. A muffled cry left Marshall's mouth as he was kissed repeatedly by his boyfriend, being told "Yes" and "Of course" between each contact.

"Okay!" Abadeer breathed, trying to get the 160 pound man off of him. When Gumball pulled away from kissing every inch of his lover's face, he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm so happy, Marshall," he smiled. Abadeer watched his face memorizing his expression.

"Me, too," he admitted. The teenager climbed off of his torso and stood next to the bed, pulling on his arms for him to get up. Marshall groaned lazily.

"C'mon," Bubba laughed, "We need to take a shower."

The older male reluctantly got out of bed and they showered, shampooing each other's hair and washing each other's back.


	23. The Arcade

It was the day that Bubba had been anxiously awaiting; the day where everything was going to be emotionally intense — November 26th. It was Thanksgiving. It was Osiria's birthday. It was the day that Ashley, Marshall's ex-wife, arrived with their unborn child. Bubba felt like he was going to puke. He felt as if he was going to tear down a brick wall with his bare hands.

He sat in bed, trying to gather himself, while Marshall Lee was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Abadeer made it a point to have only small conversations, sensing the tense aura about him. Osiria was asleep at his side, snoring softly. She slept with them that night since she saw monsters under her bed.

Bubba sighed and stood from the mattress, stretching and yawning. He joined his boyfriend in the bathroom, silence surrounding them as they brushed their teeth. Marshall rinsed his mouth and cleared his throat.

"So," he turned to the teenager slowly, "Do you want to rant until you feel better? You know... so today can go," he made a small gesture with his hands, considering the right word, "smoothly?"

The pink haired boy snorted through his nose, toothpaste foaming at the corners of his lips.

"Just know that if I'm provoked, you're gonna have to hold me back. My patience can only last for so long."

"I understand," Marshall said seriously. The teen glanced at him briefly. He spit the minty paste into the sink and rinsed his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to cause trouble. But I also don't want to be around her," he stated honestly. He was quiet after confessing. Once he turned away to wash his face, he felt arms around him.

Marshall said nothing, just rubbed his hand up and down the other's arm soothingly. It was a quiet agreement — they'd just be kind and make sure everything went according to plan.

The older male went over to his sleeping daughter and lifted her into his arms, her head limply resting on his shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Ossy," he whispered with a smile, rocking her. She made a small noise as if acknowledging him, but not entirely. Bubba walked over to them, running a cool hand over her messy hair and smiling. Her eyes opened slowly then, and she blinked twice before closing them back for good.

"She's sleepy," Gumball whispered. Marshall hummed in agreement and placed her back into bed, covering her with the soft black comforter.

The couple watched her for a moment, making sure she didn't stir. Osiria lie perfectly still. Gumball kissed her forehead and smiled when she gave no reaction.

"C'mon, let's get ready," Marshall Lee whispered, patting the other male's back.

The family eventually readied themselves and left for the arcade. Osiria was wide awake and practically jumping out of her car seat. She was rambling on about Lord knows what from the back seat, while her fathers simply smiled to themselves.

"We're here," Marshall Lee declared after thirty minutes. Osiria emitted the highest pitched squeal that the human ear is able to detect. Bubba went temporality deaf. Maybe even blind, too.

He unbuckled Osiria from her car seat and helped her out. He then looked to Marshall, who was already watching him.

"Be safe."

"I will. Be patient," the latter said.

"I will."

Osiria was tugging at the young man's sweater, wanting desperately to go inside the arcade. The boyfriends smiled at each other, and Marshall left for the airport.


	24. The Birthday Party

The first thing Marshall Lee noticed when she stepped around the corner was her stomach. It was indeed very big and very round. He knew for a fact she was pregnant just by looking at her. Her ankles were noticeably swollen and her breasts larger than usual.

Without either of them saying a word, he carried her luggage for her and they walked back to his car. She slowly and carefully climbed into the passenger seat while he threw her bags into the trunk. He got into the driver's seat, clearing his throat awkwardly while she managed to get the seat buckle around her pregnant belly.

Marshall buckled up also, and started the ignition. Almost ten minutes later, the silence got to him, and he asked quietly, "How's the baby?"

Ashley remarked less than a second afterward, "He's fine."

Marshall nodded. "Good, good. What're you, uh, what're you going to name him?"

"I like the name 'Oliver'."

Something about that made Marshall Lee slightly emotional. His future son, Oliver Abadeer.

"That's a nice name," was all he said.

Ashley frowned slightly, her nose twitching. "What? You don't like it?"

"No, I like it."

"What then? Are you gonna take him from me too?" her voice rose slightly.

"Can you not yell at me while I'm driving?" is what he wanted to say. But instead, he said nothing. His grip just tightened on the wheel and he breathed out slowly. Ashley continued ranting at him before she let out a tired sigh.

"I'm done with you," she growled, "you're bad for the baby."

Marshall silently thanked Glob for her silence but frowned at her little remark about him and the baby. That's all he's ever heard from her and her associates: "bad for the baby."

They arrived at the arcade sometime later, and Marshall politely tried to help her out like any good person would. But she was determined to do it herself. Marshall Lee simply watched and waited as she carefully climbed out and stood. She waddled away without shutting the car door. Abadeer just sighed, and did it himself.

Ashley approached the entertainment center's doors, where she waited for her ex-husband, with one hand on her hip and the other protectively rested on her stomach. Marshall clenched his teeth and held the door open for her. Inside, Bubba, Justin and Dave among a few other friends stood around a table with fifteen children all squealing about cake. Dave pulled out a seat for Ashely upon seeing her situation. She thanked him, sighing with the relief that came from not standing.

"Osiria," Marshall said at her side. She looked from Abby to him.

"Daddy!" she said happily, reaching up to hug him. He hugged her also, and kneeled down so they were eye level.

"Your mama is here," he said quietly. Osiria immediately began looking around the room. Bubba took notice of this, and felt his chest tighten. The girl spotted her, and then looked to her father.

"Do you wanna go see her?" he asked. She nodded. Marshall and Ossy walked hand in hand over to Ashley. When the pregnant woman saw her daughter, she smiled brightly, and said, "Hey baby! There's my birthday girl! I've missed you so, so much!"

They hugged, and Ashley let out the usual ooh the parent makes as if the child was hugging them too tightly. Marshall just kind of stood to the side, and looked at Bubba for the first time since he'd arrived with his ex. Abadeer smiled at him weakly, and turned away to his daughter.

"Hey," Justin said quietly, standing beside Gumball. The teen turned to face the slightly taller blonde. Brown eyes locked with blue as he offered a smile. "I know it's a hard thing to see. Trust me, I know. Let's go set the table—get your mind off of things."

Bubba swallowed and blinked back his emotions. "Okay."

Justin and Bubba made sure plates were at every seat and all cups had names on them. Dave got the kids in their seats while Marshall Lee thanked an employee for bringing the pizza and drinks cart to their room.

"Alright kids," Marshall said, "Let's sing happy birthday."

Osiria was practically jumping in her seat as Marshall stood behind her and Bubba sat next to her. Dave, Justin, and Abby smiled at her from across the table as everyone else serenaded her. The song ended with one last "Happy birthday to you" and a bunch of yay's and claps. Martha and Ricky came through the door with five huge boxes in their arms, at which Ossy squealed.

Bubba cut her the biggest slice of cake and Dave dished out everyone else's. Martha poured the drinks, kissing her godbaby's head when giving her a cup of soda. Ricky, however, was too focused on the elephant in the room.

"Ashley," his tone full of contempt, "how's the baby? And you, also?"

"We're both great, Ricky. How are you?" she smiled.

"Good, good. Thanks for asking," he mumbled, taking a seat at the end of the table. Martha handed him a cup of tea and rubbed his shoulder in reassurance. He grunted and sipped at the brown liquid.

"Uncle Ricky! What'd you get me?" Osiria giggled at his side, fiddling with her hands.

"That's a surprise, sweetheart," he laughed lightly, ruffling her dark hair. She pouted. Abby soon ran over to her, taking hold of her hand and dragging her along to go play in the ball pit.

"Don't put anything in your mouth or you'll get sick!" Justin called after them like a worried mother. Marshall snickered at his side, earning himself an elbow to the rib.

The evening went like that. They all smiled and laughed and talked. Well, all except for Bubba.


	25. The Compromise

Osiria's birthday party ended at five in the evening. All of her playmates had went home with their parents—all except Abby, of course. The two ethnically diverse children were sitting patiently at the table covered in pink and purple décor, until Os limply slid from her chair and approached Marshall.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy," the birthday girl whined, her eyes drooping and her balance staggering. Marshall Lee smiled, knowing immediately that it was a sugar high hangover. The way she held herself steady reminded him much of himself when he was in high school and his freshmen year of college. He lifted the girl into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, pumpkin. Ready to go home?"

The five year old nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Abby stood close by, rocking on her toes.

"C'mon, you too," Marshall dropped to her height and picked her up as well. She rested her chin on his shoulder, but didn't close her eyes. She instead examined her hand closely, which Marshall later realized was due to an ant bite. Bubba gathered up Ossy's birthday presents wordlessly while Ashley sat and watched him.

"Who are you?"

Those were the first words that she said to him despite her eyes hardly leaving him since she arrived. He didn't look up to meet her gaze.

"Bubba, the neighbor."

And boyfriend, he wanted to add. But he didn't, and he didn't know why. She simply hummed and stood, her hand on her back as she straightened herself out. Marshall stood outside the room's door and waited for them. Ashley exited first, smiling as she spotted her daughter asleep on her ex-husband.

"She's so cute."

"Mhmm," Abadeer agreed, more interested in his current lover who was still trying to get all the bags to fit on one forearm.

Justin had to take Dave to a doctor's appointment, and sadly couldn't stick around to help with the cleanup, which added coal to the teen's raging eternal flame. "Ready?" Marshall asked the second Bubba stepped through the doorway. The teen glanced at him, nodded, and continued his way toward the entertainment arena's exit. He was the first one to the car, obviously, and angrily opened the trunk. Swearing to himself, he carefully placed Osiria's gifts in its black interior and slammed the metal hood shut.

"Fuck my life," he sighed.

"What was that?" Marshall's voice asked beside him. The pink-haired boy jumped in surprise and swallowed back a swear while grabbing his chest, hoping to steady his blood pressure.

"Nothing," he mumbled, fighting the solid thuds of anxiety in his chest. His boyfriend was quiet for a moment, then said that they would "Talk at home".

The car ride to Ashley's hotel was a silent one. Marshall pulled into and parked the car on the round pavement way in front of the grand hotel. The girls were asleep in their car seats at Bubba's side, their heads tossed to the side and nodding from exhaustion.

Ashley turned around in her seat, kissing her hand then touching it to Osiria's knee. "Goodnight, baby," she whispered. Marshall was standing at the trunk, throwing her bags over his shoulder and then handing them off to a luggage man when he neared the hotel's doors. Bubba sneered when she had gotten out and closed the car door. Marshall Lee thanked the employee before wishing them a good night and getting back into the driver's seat.

He settled in, starting the ignition. Gumball was still in the backseat, staring out the window with an intense look in his eyes. Abadeer only looked away and drove off, taking them home as quickly as he could. Even though he was going slightly over the speed limit, it still wasn't fast enough for him. He wanted to sit down and have a long talk with Bubba about Ashley, then, if the aftermath seemed promising, they could have some time to themselves in the other apartment.

The only thing was that once they got home, took the presents inside, got the girls in bed, made sure each one stayed asleep, had their showers, took the necessary medicines and had a small snack, Bubba didn't feel like talking. He didn't even want to stay awake; he went straight to bed and acknowledged Marshall hardly to not at all.

Abadeer stood over the kitchen counter, quietly stirring his tea, water dripping from his slick black hair down his tan shoulders and onto the floor. He stared into the dark liquid in his mug, feeling like a puppy whose owner doesn't want to play. He sighed through his nose, raised the mug to lips and downed the hot bitterness. Letting out a small "gah" due to his now scorched tongue, he placed the mint green coffee cup into the sink and headed to bed. Bubba was lying on his side facing away from Marshall's side of the bed. He crawled under the comforter with him. Gumball felt his warm body against his back, and a pair of lips on his right cheek.

"Goodnight," Abadeer mumbled, snuggling up to him. His dark muscled arms wrapped tightly around his waist, his large slender hand wedging its way into his own. Bubba opened his eyes and stared at the wall through the darkness. His lips twisted into a frown of sadness, hurt.

"Goodnight," he whispered back.

Moments passed before Marshall Lee spoke again. "You're not happy... Why?"

Bubba said nothing. Only shrugged.

"You know why. I know why. I just want you to elaborate, please," his grainy voice muttered.

"I don't like her."

"I don't either. She wasn't that bad today, honestly. But I've seen her at her worst. Did she say something to you?"

"Not really," Bubba rubbed his eyes, then immediately placed his hand back in Marshall's.

"Not really? So she said something, but nothing offensive."

"I guess."

The older male sighed, and ended the conversation there. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to start another one. His thumb traveled back and forth across his lover's wrist, feeling the rhythm of his steady pulse. His fingertips gently caressed the back of Bubba's hand, admiring the way his veins were visible through his delicate, porcelain skin. Marshall parted his lips slightly, and leaned over to take Gumball's ear between them. He kissed it softly, lightly nipping at it every so often. After his teasing Marshall whispered suggestively, "Maybe we could continue this over at your apartment?"

His breath was warm and minty against Bubba's skin, and something about that sent chills down his spine and to his groin. He didn't want to decline. But he knew that they shouldn't leave the kids alone in an apartment at midnight. It was a battle between Id and Superego.

"The girls..." was all he could manage. Marshall sighed, suddenly remembering the two most important things in their home. His bit his lip.

"I'll be quiet," he offered. Gumball's eyebrows furrowed, thinking it over wisely.

"I don't know, Marshall... it's her birthday... it just doesn't seem right. Not tonight."

Abadeer huffed into his pillow, but agreed even so. They each compromised by holding hands at least until one of them wanted to roll over. Father and lover, lying side by side, hold hands and clueless as to what was in store for them next.


	26. The Baby

"Dammit!" Marshall cursed at the Christmas traffic, slamming his fist on the wheel in anger.

"Daddy?" Osiria spoke gently, "It's okay. Mommy knows we're on the way."

"I know, sweetheart." He sighed. "I know."

Gumball was at home, asleep in their bed. Marshall Lee had told him that he and Osiria were going to the airport to see Ashley and the baby. Bubba agreed to stay home to save potential plane ticket money. He also enrolled into online college courses—something he could not miss.

Marshall laid his hand on the horn like every car surrounding him. Osiria sat patiently in the backseat, humming. Traffic began moving slowly. Not fast enough for the tired cop, however.

~

Hours later, they were on their flight and headed to Mississippi. Osiria fell back asleep as soon as the plane took off. Marshall wasn't long behind her. His eyes drooped. His mind raced with ideas of how his son might look. He knew he would be handsome, just like him. If fate would have it, the baby would look like Bubba, too. And their family would be complete. Osiria, wild and beautiful, and Oliver, quiet and charming. And of course, his lover, Bubba Bonnibeau.

Marshall smiled. He felt proud of his babies, even though one of them has only been alive for less than twenty-four hours.

~

Ashley had lost the house that they had spent their married life in. She lived in an apartment building, and not a nice one at that. The air seemed thick and unclean. You could hear coughing and babies crying on each floor, with the occasional fighting couples. Marshall shivered. The thought of his son growing up in such a place sickened him.

They knocked on apartment door 240. Swearing, then shuffling, then a lock opening. Ashley stood in the doorway, her post-pregnancy belly hanging out of a tight tank top. "Osiria, baby, give me a hug," she smiled, "Do you wanna see your baby brother?"

The toddler nodded. Marshall followed the girls in, shutting the door behind him.

"Meet Oliver," Ashley whispered lovingly, lowering the newborn to his sister. Osiria stared in awe, gently touching his squishy pink face. The woman held out her son to his father. Marshall, who was also awe-struck, took him in his arms. He cradled him, Oliver whining softly.

"He's beautiful," Abadeer whispered.

"Duh. He is my kid."

Osiria leaned into her father's lap, staring at the new member of her family. "Daddy, can I hold him?"

"Of course, sweetheart. But you have to sit in my lap with him."

"Okay," she agreed, carefully climbing into his arms alongside Oliver. The toddler stared at her newborn brother in awe. She touched his face and the corners of his lips upturned ever so slightly.

"Daddy, he smiled at me!" she said happily. Marshall Lee smiled at her too, and kissed her forehead.

"That means he loves you."

"I love him, too." Osiria said, playing with her brother's chubby face.


	27. The End

New Message: Marshall  
Hey love. We're on our way home. Has Ricky and Martha dropped off the crib and clothes yet? I'll see you soon. We miss you.

Message sent:  
They're here now. We're taking a break because of Ricky's back. I love you. See you soon❤️ Kiss the babies for me

"Was that Marshall?" Martha asked from the kitchen. She had went grocery shopping and was now making sandwiches for the three of us.

"Yeah. He said they're headed back now."

Ricky was lying down on the couch watching a wrestling tournament. He's been wearing a back brace lately— he fell off of a ladder trying to change a lightbulb in their garage. He's put on a few pounds because of not being able to move around, not that you can really tell due to the fact that he already has a beer gut.

"That's good," Martha smiled. She sat down next to me after placing Rick's sandwich on his stomach. We munched quietly, all of us watching two buff, sweaty men throwing each other down on the ground.

Hours later, Ricky, Martha, and I had the crib set up and all of the other furniture in place. They left shortly after. It was just me sitting around, waiting anxiously. Marshall Lee would be here in a few hours.

Before I knew it, I heard a click from the door and it was opening. My heart was racing in anticipation. And there they were, Osiria helping Marshall by carrying a small backpack while he had a diaper bag over his shoulder, a swaddled lump in one arm, and a suitcase on the other. I rushed over to him, taking the suitcase and bag. He smiled at me.

Marshall Lee carefully readjusted the baby in his arms. A small whine and coo came from Oliver as he did so. I couldn't help but smile. Tears began pooling in my eyes. He handed the baby to me. I took Oliver in my arms and stared down at him, giddy with joy. Osiria reached up to Marshall and he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she leaned over to look at her brother with me.

"Kiss Oli and Gumball goodnight, Ossy. You need to get a bath and get ready for bed," Marshall said softly. She reluctantly did so, not wanting to go just yet.

Marshall kissed us as well and took Osiria off to our bedroom to bathe her. I took Oliver to the nursery. He was a quiet baby; he went to sleep as soon as I laid him down.

I waited on the bed while Marshall finished rinsing off Os. She ran to her room to put on pajamas and Marshall sat next to me. I turned to look at him and he looked at me.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Daddy."

He laughed.

"Daddy, huh? Am I a sugar daddy now?"

"You've always been a sugar daddy," I smiled.

He snorted and kissed my cheek. It was in that moment that I knew how much I belonged with him, and how much I couldn't wait to raise a family with him.


End file.
